Antidote For Irony
by Ancell
Summary: Godric returns unexpectedly. An odd string of events follow this development, Sookies confused, and Bills gone. Oh and then there is them darn meddling Werewolves. This can't end well, or can it? … Nope.
1. Those eyes, are telling white white lies

**Hope you looove it, only wish it could be written better!**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! I over slept!" Sookie called, rushing into Merlottes. Of course it had to be busy that morning too, Sam was going to be furious with her… if he wasn't too busy. Sookie looked around and spotted him in moments. He was indeed busy and he just waved her off and she pulled on her apron and started waiting on tables right away.

She worked all day, and chatted with all her friends as she did so. The business didn't let up at all that day and by the time the sun started to fall her feet felt like they were going to fall off, but she had to continue on. At least things were finally slowing down. So taking a sip of water and a deep breath she strolled on over to a table where a single young man sat.

"Hi, I'm Sookie. What can I get for you?" she said, pulling out her pad.

He looked up at her then, and her jaw dropped. He had the most beautiful blue grey eyes. If she recalled right they looked a lot like Godric's did. He smiled at her before letting his eyes drift back to the menu, "Give me a moment please." he said. Sookie could only nod dumbly, and take in his other features. He had longer dark brown hair, and beautiful perfect skin.

"Um… Miss? Are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes reflecting slight concern.

Sookie blinked, snapping out of the trans, his beautiful facial features had put her in., "Yeah, I'm fine. So what'll it be mr…"

"Leighton. My name is Spencer Leighton" He said, a slight smile touching his lips.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Leighton. How come I've never seen y'all 'round here?" she asked, as he eyed the menu.

"Call me Spencer, Mr. Leighton's my dad. I just moved here, into that big house not to far off from the grave yard." He said, his eyes flickering from the menu to her face.

"I know they one. I live right near there." She responded.

"Stackhouse?" he questioned.

"That's me Sookie Stackhouse," she was about to say more but a look from Sam told her to get a move on, "sorry, my boss just gave me the evil eye. We should talk later though, What can I get for you?" Spencer ordered and Sookie walked off to hand off the order to Lafyette.

She continued on to her next table, "Hi I'm So- what in the world is that?" she stared at the strange grey furry creature that was, though weird, undeniably cute.

She glanced at the man sitting at the booth with it. He was in his early twenties with light brown hair that was streaked dark and light blond, deep red, dark brown and black. His eyes were strange, they were a frosty ice blue with flecks of violet and gold in them, and under his left eyes was a black mark. He had a sort of sinister beauty to him, and she realized instantly she couldn't here his thoughts. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't hear Spencer's either. It was strange.

She glanced over at Spence to see him eating, so he couldn't be a vampire. She looked back at the eccentric male before her. What about him? Was he a vampire? She saw a small smile slip onto his lips and he looked her in the eyes, "No, I'm not a vampire. Wouldn't you say I'm a bit to tan?" he said, stroking the weird grey thing, Sookie was pretty sure it was call a chinchilla?

"You're correct. Alabaster is a chinchilla." he responded, smirking at her stunned dear-in-a-headlight expression.

"How are you doing that?" She demanded.

"Miss Stackhouse, you're not the only one with special abilities." he chucked, flipping his streaked hair from his strange yet beautiful eyes.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" he said, another smirk on his face, "I have to say though, I'm not partial to the word strange I do like the other word you used though. Eccentric was it?"

"Stop it!" she snapped, he snickered," who are you? How are you doing that?"

"I think its pretty obvious how I'm doing it, Sookers." he responded, an amused expression on his face as he teased her.

"Why can't I hear you're thoughts?"

"Because I'm not letting you. Not only is it a privacy issue, I think faster, more complexly, clearer, more detailedly in multiply languages at once and my thoughts overlap and twist together. You'd be over whelmed." he stated.

"How do you just not let me?" Sookie asked.

"We'll have the onion rings."

"Don't just ignore my question!" he just looked at her numbly. "Answer me!"

"Onions rings suga' onion rings." he held the menu to her, she huffed annoyed and took it writing down his order and bringing it to Lafyette. She took care of other people quickly before she got around to taking him his order. She placed it down in front of him, then sat across from him.

"Now will you answer me?" She demanded. He took a ring into his mouth then handed one to the chinchilla.

"I believe you have other tables to tend to miss." he said, taking up another, the chinchilla took it upon its self to take another.

"Who are you?" She demanded. He continued eating with no sign of answering her question, so with a frown she attempted to read his thoughts again. He smirked that smug makes you want to punch him smirk, and suddenly a rush of… everything poured into her head and she cried out clutching her head in extreme pain. Then just like that it vanished.

"See? I told you you'd be over whelmed." he took another onion ring casually, like he hadn't just nearly exploded her brain.

"What are you?"

"Male. And I'll need my check." before she could respond in anyway he handed off the exact amount of money and stood. The chinchilla nestled into a small nike bag he carried on his back and with that he left.

Two weeks passed sense Sookie met Spencer and he had made himself a good friend of hers as well as a regular at Merlotte's. All would be well if Bill hadn't been mysteriously missing for the passed few days, and the mysterious second guy with the streaky hair hadn't shown up again. It made her wonder if he had something to do with Bill's disappearance. So tonight when she got off work she resolved to go to Fangtasia and see if Eric new anything about it.

So when her time came around she gathered the few things she needed and walked out toward her car. She pulled out the tie that held up her hair as she walked and smoothed it out, running her fingers through it, "You're miss Sookie Stackhouse?" she turned to face a man, with a wild look to him.

"I am." he lunged at her. She screamed and tried to run but he was to fast for her and he grabbed her and started dragging her off. He was unbelievably strong and she wondered if this was what had gotten Bill, as he clapped a hand over her mouth and she fought against him even though it was hopeless. He covered her face with some sort of cloth and she felt herself become very drowsy.

The last thing she remembered was a horrible crunching sound, a cry, being dropped, a hauntingly familiar voice saying her name being lifted, and beautiful blue grey eyes. Then everything went dark, and silent.

Okay so heres hoping you looooooove this and will keep reading!  
-Ancell


	2. We are the static burning through

**Okay, so I'm giving this a shot. I think this chapter is probably a lot more interesting. Second chapters are always better then the first you know? Anyways I'm super excited about this so I hope you guys like this one!  
**

* * *

"Sookie, Sookie come on wake up." her shoulder was being shaken. When she didn't respond there was an irritated sigh and the hand left her shoulder, "Eric…" Sookie heard footsteps then, "She'd coming around…" "Who knows how long she's been here, that gash on her head bleeding everywhere, and theres no sign of a car how on earth did she get here. She certainly didn't walk." Sookie finally recognized that voice to be Pam's. as she drifted in and out, not registering their conversation

"Godric…"

"Eric, he's dead."

"She reeks of him." Eric responded an edge in his voice.

"What she reeks of is another human and a werewolf."

Sookie groan, the pain to her head starting to kick in, and she squinted her eyes open, "?" she looked at Eric towering over where she was laying.

"Eric?" she slowly sat up and gazed around, "How'd I get to Fangtasia?" she said, her voice cracking with dryness.

"Pam get her some water." Eric ordered, Pam simply wondered out and Eric's attention turned back on Sookie, "I was hoping you could tell us that. What happened, who brought you here?" he asked.

"I- I don't really remember much… wait Eric, Bills been missing for a few days. Jessica said she hasn't seen him. Do you know anything?" she said, feeling the deep pit of worry open up in her again as she became fully conscience.

"I do not."

"Well I think I might. Theres this guy and only a week after he showed up, Bill went missing a-" Eric cut her off.

"Miss Stackhouse, tell me what you do remember. Who brought you here?" he said.

"Okay, well… I was leaving work it was around…. I don't know, late afternoon? And well this guy, he was really mean lookin' and he asked me if I was Sookie Stackhouse, then he just attacked me. He dragged me into the woods and put something' over my face and it made me fall asleep, then well it gets really foggy and I remember fallin, hittin' my head and then… nothing." she explained, pausing frequently to clear her scratch throat. "Here sweetheart, you sound like a dying cat." Pam was suddenly back, and handed her a glass of water. Sookie took it, thanked Pam, then sucking it down.

"So you have no idea who brought you here?" Eric questioned.

"No, Eric why do you keep askin' who brought me here?" Sookie asked, noticing it was the third time he brought it up.

Eric shook his head and turned away, pacing slowly before her, "Judging fro-" suddenly something hit Sookie's memory.

"Spencer." she blurted out.

"What?" Eric questioned, turning to look at her.

"I remember just before passing out, seeing blue grey eyes. Spencer's eyes." shes told him.

"Who is this Spencer… can you bring him here?" Eric asked, being as casual as he could.

Sookie blinked confusedly, "Um… sure I guess but, what does this have to do with finding Bill?" Sookie asked, skeptically eyeing the blond before her.

"You have the smell of weres on you, I want to make sure he's not one of them." Eric stated, lying to his fangs.

"Wait, weres… like werewolves?" Sookie questioned. Eric nodded, "Yes, now bring me this Spencer." he said.

"Spencer is no werewolf." Sookie told him, remembering how kind and friendly he had always been. There was no was he couldn't be some kind of psychotic creature. Also he could be involved in Bill's disappearance. Even if she couldn't hear his thought she could tell he was just a good, harmless, guy.

Eric seemed to be getting irritated and losing patients with her, which was strange for him, he was usually so expressionless, the only time she'd ever seen him get upset about anything was in Dallas when they were searching for Godric, and again just before Godric had killed himself. It kind of unnerved her, she wasn't used the concept of Eric feeling things.

He sighed, controlling himself, "Just bring him here Miss Stackhouse. Even if hes not a were, he may still be able to assist us. He probably remembers more that you do." Eric said, smoothly and flawlessly covering up his true motives. He needed to know why this human smelled of Godric.

* * *

Sookie had gone home after that and had called Spencer asking if he was busy and if he wanted to do something with her that night. It didn't feel right asking him to go to a club with her, especially when Bill was probably in danger, but she wouldn't really be able to get anywhere without Eric's help, unfortunately. So she had to play by his rules until she got a lead.

So after changing from work clothes to more casual clothes, doing her hair so it sort of covered up the gash on her head she had time to put on some shoes before Spencer showed up, and after exchanging brief greetings with him, they were off the Fangtasia.

On the drive there, about half way there, Spencer struck up conversation, "What happened to your head?" he asked.

Sookie glanced at him, "You don't remember?" she asked. Was she wrong, was it not Spencer who had saved her?

Spencer shook his head no, "Remember what?" he asked.

"I fell and hit it. I thought I told you?" she said, she didn't tell him to truth because she didn't want to drag him into this mess if she didn't have too. So a little white lie was acceptable right now.

"No you didn't tell me that, I didn't notice it earlier." he responded, buying her lie completely.

"I used some make up to cover it before." she told him, he nodded.

"So where are we off to?" he asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"A vampire bar called Fangtasia. We're meeting a few friends of mine there." Sookie told him, then wonder to herself if she actually considered Eric as a friend, the way her body reacted to him, the sexual tension she felt toward him, said yes. But her head said she didn't trust him at all and would only tolerate being near him if she had to. Then some times her head was influenced buy her body, as obvious in her dreams. Damn his blood.

"You're okay with that right?" She spoke, trying to get her mind off the subject of her dreams of Eric. She really didn't need to deal with that right now.

"Sure I'm up to try anything once. Are we meeting your boyfriend there?" He asked, he'd met Bill but he wasn't aware he was missing. The thought of Bill made Sookie's heart ache, and she shook her head.

"No some others vampires though, Bill won't be there." she said, trying to keep her voice stable, he glanced at he and she was glad that they'd pulled into the parking lot and he wouldn't have time to question her. She didn't want to get him mixed into this anymore than he already was. So after killing the engine she got out of the car and walked with Spencer toward the crowd waiting to get inside. They didn't have to wait, for Pam waved them though eyeing Spence as they approach.

"What a morsel you have with you Miss Stackhouse… go right on in. Eric's in his office." she said, and they did so. Heading through the crowd until they made it to Eric's office, closing the door behind them.

Eric's eyes were locked onto Spencer from the moment he walked in, and in a blur of motion, he was right before the dark haired man, staring him intensely in his hauntingly familiar eyes. Spencer was a bit unnerved by this and took a step back, "Where are you from?" he said quietly.

"Dallas." Spencer answered, forcing his voice not to shake.

"Does the name 'Godric' ring a bell to you?" Eric questioned, Sookie looked on, very confused by this. Eric on the other hand couldn't stop noticing the similarities that this human and his maker shared. Eyes, scent, hair color, voice, skin tone, even subtle subconscious habits. He stepped with his the left foot first, his gate was straight, proud and fearless. Just like Godric's had been. This human was to similar it couldn't be a coincidence.

This time when Spencer spoke, he couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, "H- how do you know about that?" he stammered slightly.

"About what?" Eric asked, as if he had no idea.

"I was in a crash, a bad one. I almost died, and when I came around, at first I claimed my name was Godric." he responded.

"What else can you tell me?" Eric whispered.

"Eric are you Glamouring him?" Sookie snapped, suddenly angry.

"I would be if I could, but something is preventing me from doing so." he responded, never once looking away from Spencer as he spoke to her.

"The doctors said my recovery rate was inhumanly fast, and with in two months, it was as if nothing had ever happened to me. I don't remember much of it" Spencer responded, his voice was tight as if he was in some pain.

"Godric…" Eric whispered, Spencer winced as if Eric had struck him, "Godric, answer me." Spencer cringed in pain farther.

"Eric what are you doing to him!" Sookie yelled, moving to pull Spencer away but Eric blocked her, forcing her away from them.

"Godric, my maker," Spencer clutched at his head.

"Godric." Spencer fell to his knees in pain.

Eric knelt down to face him, "Godric..." Spencer whimpered in pain.

"Father, brother, son." Eric breathed, Spencer let out one last cry of pain then fell to his chest.

"Eric! What the hell did you do to him?" Sookie yelled, moving closer again. Eric ignored her now, caught up in the moment.

"Godric?" he whispered.

"I am here my child."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! haha anyways, pwease review, alert w.e just let me know you the people like this m'kay? Thanks 3 **

** -Ancell  
**


	3. I'm not a ghost or a stranger

**M'kay, Chapter three. Making some progress eh? Uh not much to say... so yeah go read chapter three. **

* * *

Spencer's eyes flickered open, but they didn't have his friendly, inviting expression. Instead they were mirror images of what Godric's once looked like. He sat up in a slow motion and Eric shifted back from his previous position leaning over him and stood. He sat up his eyes flickering around, taking everything in. Eric, Sookie, the office. After a moment he stood.

As Spencer, Godric was around the same height he had been, his hair was longer, he wasn't quiet as pale, and Eric could here his heart beat. He watched Sookie come to stand with them, eying him with confusion and curiosity. Then his eyes shifter to Eric, who was staring at him intently with the expression he always looked at him with, a mixture of deep respect, trust, love and slight dependence. It was the look Eric had often given him sense the night he woke after being turned.

"Godric?" he questioned, as if he didn't really believe what he must have already knew. Godric noticed Sookie's eyes widen as she looked at him, her curiosity almost scorching his skin.

"Yes my child?" he responded in an even tone. Eric's face visibly lightened, betraying his relief and his joy at that moment. Maybe not to Sookie, but Godric knew Eric, he could see when he was happy.

"Godric, did you save me from that man?" Sookie asked, remembering how strong he had been and not believing any normal human could have over powered him.

Godric nodded, "I did."

"Pam…" Eric murmured, and in moment she was there, and with in seconds she was staring at Godric in disbelief.

"You were right…" she said, completely astonished.

"Pam, summon Dante." Eric said. Pam simply left again without a word.

Sookie watched her go, then turned back to Godric, "Do you know who that was that tried to kidnap me?" she asked him.

The was a pause before he responded, "He was a werewolf, one of a highly trained group who's leader we've been hunting for centuries." was his response.

"Do you think they have Bill?" Sookie asked.

"We have no way of knowing Miss Stackhouse." Eric spoke up before Godric could respond.

"But it is a possibility." Godric stated.

"Where would we find him? Do you think he's okay? What will they do with him?" Sookie fired questions at Godric swiftly.

"I apologize, I do not know." Godric told her, she fell silent now, slightly crestfallen.

"Godric, how is it you came to inhabit someone else's body?" Eric questioned.

Godric paused, think on how to answer this, for he wasn't quiet sure himself. It had just happened, Godric had never seen or heard of this even before, so he was unsure how to explain it. He thought back to the day it had happened then.

_I watched as tears burn Miss Stackhouse's eyes and she tightly held back sobs. These simple displays brought such amazement to me and I knew it was evident in my usually distant grey blue eyes. As steam began to rise from me, I felt the long absent light in me sparked to life for a slight second before leaving the smile on my face feeling somewhat hallow once more. _

"_Your smile somehows the most sad and the most happy thing at the same time. It looks fake and sad, but it still seemed to have happiness behind it. I'm was not sure if you're really happy or just trying not too look sad or afraid." Miss Stackhouse told me, and I realized I wasn't sure if I knew either. All I knew was she was afraid for me, and it brought feeling into my long dormant heart. A sort of burning, but in a pleasant way._

_The tears finally managed to escape, and with out fully understanding what I was doing I stepped closer to her and gently smudged away her fallen tears, "Why do you weep?" I asked, my voice quiet and even. She shook her head, seeming over whelmed._

"_Surely you do not weep for me? I want this." _

_Miss Stackhouse shook her head gently, "I can't right say what I'm crying for, Godric. Don't you think people will miss you? Eric will… and others I'm sure of it." _

"_You weep for Eric? After he has wronged you in such a way?" I questioned._

"_Not just Eric, I'm sad for everyone. Of all the vampires I've met, even more than Bill, you seem the most human. The world needs that if humans and vampires are ever to coexist peacefully." She said, more tears sliding down her face._

_My contradictive smile fell now and I wiped the tears from her eyes a second time, dropping my facade, "I am not at all human, I have over two thousand years of evidence to prove this." _

_The sunlight grew stronger then and I turned my blue grey eyes to it. The rays were nearly strong enough to finally erase me from this world forever. I stepped away from her and toward the horizon. The, to her, harmless rays, coaxing more steam from my body. As I neared the buildings edge I slide my shirt from my shoulders and let it fall. The rays became stronger and suddenly I combusted into a breath taking blue fire. It did hurt, but I wanted this. I wanted to burn._

"_Good bye Godr-" She began as I felt myself begin to fade, but she was cut off by a horrible deafening screech, then a bang, and finally an explosion. I looked down, seeing a horrible crash. It was then that a horrible pity struck my heart. I'd live thousands of years and yet these humans would die young. I wish I could give them some of my years. Then I was gone.

* * *

_

"_No, no, no!" a voice cried, "I can't be late, I'll miss the train. I was… the… movers. It hurts." the voice seemed to lose vigor and slow._

"_Where am I?" I voice spoke, my voice coming more calmly through the absolute darkness. The only light coming from the image of a young man around his early twenties with dark blond hair and green eyes. _

"_I can't see! Why can't I see?" the first voice shrieked, his image flickered then began to fade. I moved toward him, unsure if I had a definite shape._

"_Help me! Please!" The fading figure cried and reached out to me, terrified. I took the figures hand and with a sudden glow of light, I could feel a body I'd somehow entered. I was suddenly in unimaginable pain that coursed through this body. _

_That's when I heard a voice in the distance, "Sp- c- ou- re- me? Spe- pl-s -ake -p -lease."_

"_What?" I groaned._

"_Oh my god! Spence? Oh my god, doctor! He's awake, he's awake!" I heard a female voice cry, Spencer's sister I learned later, then heard the click of heels, then foot fall and the return of the heels._

"_Spencer, can you open your eyes?" a male voice spoke now._

_I cracked open his eyes open, "My name is not Spencer…" I rasped, "it's Godric."_

_Spencer's body seemed to have inherited my healing and in less then three months it was as if his body had never been injured. In this time I had been in control, I learned to go with it, and delve into Spencer's memory when I needed to. I'd notice Spencer's appearance change, his blond hair became dark brown as mine had been, his tanned skin paled, and his beautiful shockingly green eyes turned blue grey as mine had been previously. _

_Around the time I'd been released from the hospital, doctors truly amazed, I'd felt Spencer trying to take his body back. I willing gave it to him, it was his after all, I had no right to it. Ever sense he took control of it I'd just stayed in his head, watching what he did, helping when I could with out letting him know I was there. I often got pulled into his dreams but he usually forgot them when he woke. _

"So you've been stuck in this human's body for… almost four months?" Eric questioned.

"I have." Godric nodded, "I never attempted to take over before earlier, when I saw Miss Stackhouse was being attacked. I lost my grasp on him not much later."

"You have no idea how this might have happened?" Eric asked.

"I do not." was Godric's response.

"Perhaps Dante shall have the answers we seek then." Eric said.

"Perhaps." Godric agreed.

Just then Pam entered the room, a cell phone to her ear, "Dante say he is busy tonight." she told him, an expression like she listening on her face.

"Tell him to get here." Eric snapped.

"He says he can here you, and he'll come tomorrow night when he has time." she recited, his words.

"Give me the phone." Eric took a step toward her.

"He says gotta go bye, see you tomorrow night. He hung up." she said. Eric seemed annoyed by this but quickly went back to himself. He turned to Sookie after a moment.

"Miss Stackhouse, clearly you are in danger so arrangements will have to be made to keep you out of harms way." he said to her.

Sookie opened her mouth to protest, but Godric beat her to it, "I will stay with Miss Stackhouse, she is safe with me, also I can walk in daylight." he said. Eric looked at him, and nodded obediently.

"Well… alright I guess, but I hope you don't expect me to stay shut up in the house all day, and it might not look good for Spencer to be hanging around me all day." she said, to drained worrying about Bill to fight them.

" I can watch you with out being noticed," Godric stated, "now let us go. The sun will be rising soon, Eric and Pam with have to vanish for the day, and you should get some rest." he said, and she yawn as if to prove his point. With farewells to Eric the two headed house to her car, Sookie let out another yawn.

"Would you like for me to drive?" Godric asked, as they neared the care. Still feeling drained she simply handed over the keys and he took them. He open the door for her and closed it behind her, he as then in the drivers seat beside her in a flash starting the engine.

* * *

**Okay so, I'll be posting a couple chapters tomorrow sense I might be busy for the next few days with unexpected events. I'll try to post like two or three, which means no sleep so for the next few chapters pwease don't mind if theres typos otay? Thanks 3. So yeah, show some love if you love and you haven't already (all though if you already have you're welcome to do so anyways. **

**-Ancell**


	4. So am I still waiting

**Okay this one a bit sort because I have no time. I also had not time to edit it so it might be kinda typeoed. Sorry this is the only chapter you guys will get. I wantes to post two but I just don't have time to write another. I might not update in a few days, but I'll make it up to you guy okay? **

* * *

"Do I still have to invite you in?" Sookie questioned, as she and Godric walked up the stairs to her dark house.

Godric shrugged, "I don't now know."

"Well I guess we'll see then." She said, opening the door and walking in. Godric easily followed her in, eyes scanning around as he did so.

She led him by the hand to her room, then went to shower and get ready for the few hours of sleep she would get, leaving him to himself for a while. Godric looked round, memorizing his surroundings. It took him only moments t this and we was left with plenty of spare time, so he did what he does best, sat there quietly with a distant look in his eyes. He sat at the end of Sookie's bed cross legged, and did his thing until she returned.

Sookie yawned as she walked in, and he turned his head and looked, "Are y'all just gonna stay here while I sleep?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I will remain in your house for the time." he said, what was it with vampires and being exceedingly vague? Must come with being extremely old.

" Alright." She said, completely drained of energy she crawled onto her bed and under the covers, she could feel her feet touching his leg.

"Good night, Godric." she yawned,

"Good night Miss Stackhouse." he responded and with in moments she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Sookie woke up so bright sunlight in her face, she squinted and when t sit up but an arm aroundd her stopped her. Its was then she noticed Godric. He'd fallen asleep on her bed, his fore head against the small of her back and his arm around her. She watched him for a moment and wondered if he looked this peaceful when he was Spencer. Would he look different?

Glancing at the time, she lightly toughed Godric's hand, "Godric, wake up." she said, her voice gentle.

That was all it took for Godric to stir from sleep. Yawning he shifted a bit, his arm remaining around her, which oddly she didn't mind that much even though she knew she should. Godric blinked tiredness from his eyes, and finally looked at her, she smiled at him.

"Good morning." she said, he nodded, "I bet you haven't heard that in a while."

Godric cracked a small smile, "I'd say not." he shifted to a cross-legged sitting position, removing the arm he hadn't even realized was around her, leaving her feeling just a little bit colder.

"Alright, well I've gotta get ready for work, you're welcome to my kitchen." she said, standing and grabbing some work clothes.

Godric nodded, then stood and left the room, descending the stairs silently. He walked into he kitchen and looked around, it was quiet old fashioned, but it somehow seemed to fit Sookie in his eyes. It was bright and exceedingly clean, a lot of her house was that way in fact. Godric was pretty sure he liked it there.

Sookie came down a while later, and served breakfast for the both of them. Godric still found actually eating and the taste of food amazing, something he'd never take for granted. Sookie's cooking specifically tasted amazing to him.

"I hope its alright, not to over done is it?" she asked wearily.

Godric shook his head, "It is good." he told her and she smiled at him.

After the finished eating, Godric told her the plan. He'd trail her to work, keep watch, and enter at Spencer's usual time. It was simple and foolproof, nothing could go wrong. Sookie agreed to this and with that headed out with him to her car, by the time she got to it, he was gone and she drove to work with out another sighting of him.

"Morning everyone." Sookie said, as she walke dint o Merlotte's tucking all her vampire troubles to the back of her head, which should have been as easy as it was, but she was in a good mood with no reason and she wasn't going to fight it.

"Mm mm, hooka you is glowin' today. What got you up?" Lafyette questioned, watching her.

Sookie smiled at him, "Nothing, surprisingly. Just in a good mood today." she responded.

"Mhm." Lafyette eyed her doubtfully, but she just brushed him off and went to help open up.

* * *

Godric's plan went successfully accord. He enter the bar at Spencer's usual time, and Sookie went over as sat with him, "What'd you do this whole time?" she asked him quietly.

"Kept watch." Godric said.

Sookie gaped at her, "You just sat there and watched the whole time?" she asked, the thought of how boring that must have been giving he a headache.

"You build up much patients in over two thousand years." He responded, amused by her stunned expression.

"I guess so.." she said, "so did you want to order anything?" she asked, standing. Godric nodding and did so and she left him to himself.

Godric stayed a little later the Spencer usually did, and waited until she got off work. He walked out few minutes before her, but was waiting at her car when she got out. There was still a bit of daylight left in the sky but by the time they got to Fangtasia it would most likely be gone.

Sookie slipped into her car, and Godric got in the passenger side, "I'm gonna head home to change and shower, then we'll go to Fangtasia." she told him.

Godric nodded, being the man of few words that he was. He waited in the car and Sookie ran inside, showering quickly and getting into some casual clothes, then she quickly returned. She did this in about an hour and when she got back it was dark and they headed off the Fangtasia.

Not but an hour later, Godric and Sookie enter Eric's office where he was waiting, "Hello Miss Stackhouse, Godric." he nodded to them.

Godric nodded back, "Good evening." Sookie returned the greeting.

Eric sighed, glancing at the time. Hopefully Dante would show up soon, but he was never one for timeliness and Eric doubted that would have changed, Dante was himself after all, "So when will that gguy you called be here?" Sookie asked.

"Dante? When ever he feels like showing up, he's irritating like that." Eric responded, as Godric and Sookie sat on the couch in his office.

Not to long later, Eric joined them and they flicked on the Tv boredly, and the only station that came in was Disney. An adult woman, a vampire, and once two thousand year old vampire were stuck watching children's movies, like the Lion King, which happened to be on.

"Children watch this?" Godric question, when it reached Mufasa's death scene.

"Yeah…" was Sookie's response.

"That makes no scene, hes dying and they sing?" Eric said, questioning the methods of Temone and Pumba.

They sat there for the rest of the movie, vampire and was once vampire questioning the movie. Sookie just shook her head, amused at their inability to comprehend the dynamics of a Disney children's movie.

"That was completely ridiculous." Eric stated, Godric nodded in a agreement, and Sookie smiled to her self.

There was a sigh from the other side of Eric, who was on the other side of Godric from Sookie, "Vampires and their small feeble comprehension skills." They all turned to face the guy with the streaky hair from the bar.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, again sorry its so short. I'll update as soon as possible.**

** -Ancell  
**


	5. Like a pencil with erasers at both ends

**So heres a quick one. Sorry if spelling, grammar and topic are in correct I barely have an hour to write this and the more I babble up here the more time I'm loosing so yeah, amuse yourself (I hope).  
**

* * *

"You!" Sookie gaped, his eyes flickered onto her and instantly took up an amused dance to them.

"Waitress girl, what a pleasant surprise." he said, his tone was like and smooth. Sookies eyes flicked down as his Chinchilla made its presents known, nestling out of the Nike bag beside him and crawling onto his leg, then clearing his torso in one jump to his shoulder and settling there.

Eric's blue yes shifted between them, "The two of you have met?" he questioned, he wasn't sure if he liked that and was pretty sure he didn't. Godric looked on passively, he had a good amount of trust in Dante the Silhouette, probably because Dante had a deep loyalty to him. A loyalty that he seemed to have to Eric as well, but the blond didn't trust him none the less. It was hard to trust a Wytch after all, they were cunning creatures of much trickery.

"Not properly. She served me the two times I went to the bar she works at." Dante replied, flipping his streaky bangs from his eyes and stroking Alabaster behind the ears.

"The last time I saw him was just before Bill went missing." Sookie said, trying to put the idea in Eric's mind with out full on accusing him.

Eric seemed to catch the message, "Is that so? Dante you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" he asked, in a slow calm voice.

"And why would I punish myself with the company of something dumber then a pencil with erasers at both ends?" Dante asked, speaking slowly and clearly.

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Eric, please be agreeable. Miss Stackhouse, I have known Dante of Sky Shadows for many years, he is not the culprit you are seeking." Godric spoke up now, and all eyes turned to him. Dante's eyes burned into him.

"I have not heard that title in a long time," Dante stated, Godric merely stared at him, "I had heard you had died. I see now that it is true."

"Do you know whats happened to Godric?" Eric asked, their spat put aside for the moment.

Dante smirked and shook his head, "You vampires really need to gain control of your own magic." he sighed.

"Explain Dante, I am curious as to how this occurred." Godric requested.

"When a vampire is dying, all the dormant magic in their body sparks alive. This is powerful magic, but it is light magic as well. So, without the good intention that most vampires at death lack it is released into the atmosphere. But something happened just as you were kicking the bucket and this it its result. The cheating of death, yet again." Dante explained, his tone of speaking to a child changed to one used on adults as he spoke to Godric.

Godric nodded and understanding, "So how to we get him out of this body?" Eric asked.

A devious smiled slipped onto Dante's face, "Oh, this is going to be fun." he said.

* * *

**Okay thats it, sorry guys. Also real quick, if you've read the booked and there are witches in them, I have not read the books and my wytches are going to be different. So don't yell at me. Okay? Okay. 3**

**-Ancell  
**


	6. With so little sleep

**So sense I haven't updated in a while I decided to write a nice long chapter for you the people. I'll be updating like I did in the beginning again :) So you hope you like this.**

* * *

"Dante, what did you do?" Eric growled irritatedly. Dante had started some sort of, wytchcrafty thing but now there just no power.

"Eric?" Dante questioned.

"What?"

"Eric?"

"What?"

"Eric!"

"What!"

"Eric I can not hear you its too dark!" Dante cried, that is when Eric realized his voice was fading toward the door. In an unseen movement he cut Dante off.

"Fix it." he growled.

"Alright, alright." Dante clapped and a flash of light leapt from his hands and relit the club.

"Stop messing around." Eric ordered, staying in Dante's way of leaving. Dante just smirked and turned back to Godric.

"Alright, from what I just saw, we basically need to extract Godric from the human soon, before it becomes overly complicated and slightly dangerous." Dante said flatly.

"So do it." Eric said.

"It's not that simple, I need another vessel to transfer Godric to, and I'm sorry but I lack completely devoid bodies and I'm out of fresh corpses." Dante snapped sarcastically.

"Then get one." Eric snapped back.

"I can't just get one." Dante responded, rolling his flecked blue eyes.

"Can you not just simply release me from this body and let me cross over?" Godic questioned, earning an alarmed look from Sookie and a taste of unseen anxiety from Eric.

"No can do. Entering a living body, shifted you're vital static back to live. The living can not just cross over." Dante told him, Godric could feel the anxiety levels in the room drop with his word.

"So I would have to die again?" He asked, earning another anxiety spike.

"Precisely." Dante responded, Godric nodded in understanding.

"I do know of someone who can recreate bodies. A very ancient Wytch, who has channeled all power into the art of creation to the point where it is the only thing they can do." Dante put in after a moment.

"You speak of Lev, do you not?" Godric questioned.

"Ah so you know of her." Dante said.

"I do."

"Then the only problem will be finding her." Dante said, looking less the enthusiastic, "I will take my leave, and we will meet again when I have located Lev the Ancient." Godric nodded in agreement with this.

"Farewell, waitress girl." he said.

"Good bye Dante. Oh and I'm sorry I accused you of kidnappin' Bill." she put in, extending her hand to him, a tired but warm smile on her face.

Dante took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, "Todo está bien," he looked into her eyes, "Tu le devolverá el favor que estoy seguro." he said, this earned him a glare from Eric.

Dante turned to Eric, a smirk on his face, "Bye Eric." he said, Eric just continued to give him a dirty look and with that he left.

* * *

Not long after Dante left, Sookie and Godric both head back to her house. Sookie was very tired and had to go to work in the morning. Even Godric was tired, which as new to him and something he wasn't quiet sure he liked so much.

Sookie sighed as she crawled into bed, Godric was seated at the end of her bed as he had been the night before. She was completely devoid of energy, both physically and emotionally. Worrying about Bill and these Werewolves and even Spencer and Godric was taking away from her sleeping time, and then working at Merlottes all day were all wearing her down physically. Worrying about Bill was wearing down her mentality.

She was sore all over and her mind, even though she was bordering passing out, was racing thousands of miles an hour. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, she was going to be so tired. She glanced at Godric, she hoped he wouldn't mind not going to see Eric tomorrow and just turning in early. She knew he's insist on being around to protect her and wouldn't leave her, but she hoped he wouldn't insist on going to Fangtasia.

Suddenly, Godric was standing. He stood pin straight in the middle of her room, she could tell he was listening to something and then she heard it too. Footsteps, coming up the stairs. She shot an alarmed look to Godric whos eyes were fixed on the door then watched the door herself. Godric sucked in a deep breath as the door knob turned then disappeared from her sights as Jason walked in.

"Jason, you just about gave me a heart attack." Sookie said, relieved then asked, "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You're still up Sook? I came by to check up on you, what with Bill being missing and all theres no one to keep an eye on you. I figured you'd be sleeping though." Jason told her.

Sookie sat up, "We'll thanks for worrying about me, but I've got someone around looking out for me. You ain't got nothing to worry about Jason. Now get on home to bed." she responded, yawning fiercely as she spoke.

"You got someone lookin' out for you? Is it another vamp?" Jason asked, stepping more into the room. Jason had come to accept vampires after the incident with the fellowship of the Sun but all the same he wanted to meet any one that could be harmful to his sister.

"Yeah. And before you ask, you don't need to meet him, he's just keeping watch over me." Sookie told him as he opened his mouth the speak.

"Sook…" Jason began.

"Jason, I can take care of myself. Now go on home and get to bed, alright?" Sookie said, trying not to sound irritated and letting out another yawn.

Jason contemplated her for a second then sighed, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and with that he left. It wasn't until she heard his car pull out of the drive way that Godric reappeared, sitting on the end of her bed again.

She looked at him for a moment, and wondered if he'd be glad to be in his own skin again or if he still wanted to be dead. The thought of Godric dieing again made her heart ache, "Good night Godric." she laid back, pulling the covers up.

"Good night Miss Stackhouse." he responded, and after that it didn't take her long to finally get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she slept through her alarm and Godric had to force her awake. Then as she got ready he had to continuously remind or things he noticed she'd forgotten, "Perhaps it would be best for you to stay home today?" he suggested.

"No, I have to go in. Sam needs me there." Sookie insisted, as they walked toward her car.

"Miss Stackhouse, you nearly walked out of the house in only your under garments. You forgot something a simple as getting dressed, how are you supposed to perform the tasks of the day if you can not even remember something such as that?" Godric questioned.

"I have to go." She stated.

Godric sighed, but let it drop as she got in her car and followed her silently as she went to work, assuming his post to wait out the day. The day was slow both inside and outside Merlottes, which was good for Sookie, but when night came around the place was crowded.

Godric came in around his normal time, and Sookie was so busy she didn't manage to get to his table before Arlene did. As she went back to drop off an order Arlene and Lafyette struck up a conversation with her, "Sookie, that Spencer boy is so cute," Arlene told her, "and such a gentleman."

"Hooka, you be with that?" Lafyette asked, eyeing Spencer across the bar.

"Lafyette, why is everything about sex with you? No. He's a good friend of mine that's it." Sookie snapped.

"Y'all stop harassing Sookie and get back to work." Tara snapped, as she came over to fill a pitcher with beer. Sookie handed Lafyette the order slip, and moved on back to work.

By the end of the night Sookie was ready to collapse, and everyone noticed. She forgetten several thing she would usually never forget and Sam was concerned, "Hey Sookie, you've been working yourself to death. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow?" he encouraged.

Sookie was to tired, to drained, to argue and just nodded, "Thanks Sam." she said with a smile. Sam returned the smile.

"Hey you want me to drive you home? You don't look like you should be drivin'." he offered, as she headed toward the door.

"Oh no its alright I'll be fine." she told him, he eyed her skeptically but nodded and let her leave , having a lot to do before he closed up tonight.

Sookie walked out side Merlotte's and walked toward he car, worrying as she reached it and Godric hadn't found her side yet, she looked around, "Godric?" She called, then found hers mouth cover by a hand and trying and failing to scream.

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys loved, if you did so it. See you tomorrow ;)**

**-Ancell  
**


	7. It's not you its me, its not you its me

**Okay, uh heres the next chapter. Sorry 'bout the slight delay I had to do stuff. But heres the next chapter, had a bit of writer's block for this one but I got it done, hope you guys like it, let me know if you think its moving to slowly okay?**

* * *

Sookie gripped the hand over her mouth and tried to tug it away but it didn't budge, she began to panic until a voice whispered, "It's me." in her ear and relief flooded her, Eric let his hand drop.

"Eric Northman you near gave me a heart attack. What are you doin' here? Wheres Godric?" Sookie whispered, noticing Eric peering around cautiously.

"Godric scouting the area, the wood is hiding a few weres tonight. He called me to take care of you while he takes care of them." Eric whispered back, opening her car door for her and taking her keys from her hand.

Sookie got in and he closed the door behind her, then in a blur of movement was in the driver's seat beside her starting the engine. The car creped into motion and they were on the road. With Eric's presence Sookie strangely felt safe, and blamed it on his blood as she fell asleep on the ride back home.

Sookie dreamed of horrible things being done to Bill that night and woke up on her porch bench in Eric's arms with as start, only an hour or so after falling asleep. She sat up and moved away from him, about to cry with the worry she felt for Bill at the moment. She missed him so much.

"I take it you did not dream well." Eric said, watching her.

"Gee how'd you guess?" Sookie said, yawning still tired.

"Intuition." Eric shrugged, standing her asked, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Sookie eyed him, unsure. She knew he was here to keep her safe but he was still Eric after all. He could not be trusted, but she couldn't wait out here until Godric got back she was much to tired, and she had no idea whether he'd even be back before dawn or not.

Sookie stood, feeling a spell of vertigo set over her for a moment from tiredness and looked from her door to Eric for a moment. She sighed, seeing no other option and walked up to her door and unlocked it. She opened her mouth but hesitated, she then swallowed and went to speak again bout was cut off.

"Godric." Eric spoke, and Sookie turned to see him step un the porch steps. His hands and shirt were covered in blood, and when she stepped into the porch light she saw it was in hair as well.

"Godric, are you alright?" she cried, noticing the way he limped.

"I am, for the most part." he responded, this is when Sookie realized that most of the blood on him was not his own and belonged to someone else. This relieved her of an anxiety that she hadn't realized she'd contracted until it stopped choking her.

"Perhaps you should go tend to Spencer and I will watch over Miss Stackhouse a bit longer?" Eric spoke up, a cold look in his eyes that Godric had seen many times but never directed at him. He knew Eric had some sort of attachment to Miss Stackhouse, but was it really enough to make Eric bare coldness toward him?

Godric could not deny he felt a pull toward Miss Stackhouse, one that reminded him of his old vampiric nature that he'd all but lost with the gain of Spencer. It was a sort of sexually fueled blood lust, that he associated with young foolish new vampires, and had forgotten the thrill of. It did make him jealous of her, he did not like her close relationship with the shifter or the way she obsessed over Mr. Compton, it had even bothered him to have left her in Eric's hands. He was sure Eric felt the same as he on all of these matters, and probably didn't like having to leave her in his hands all day.

"That is not necessary." Godric stated, moving more toward the door and Miss Stackhouse.

"You are not in your own body, it is not for you to neglect." Eric said.

"That is not for you to be concerned with." Godric responded. This response seem to make something within Eric twitch, for Godric could feel more anger coming from him.

"Go, and tend to Spencer's body. I will keep Miss Stackhouse safe." Eric said, keeping his voice calm.

"You know he's right Godric, you should try your best not to hurt Spencer. You should take care of him." Sookie said, feeling some sort of tension building between the two males.

Godric looked at her for a moment, then looked out off the porch where he could just make out Spencer's house. It would take him no time to get there clean off the blood, inspect his leg, change clothes, and come back.

"Very well." he responded, then stepped off the porch and walked off into the night. Eric and Sookie watched him, watched the limp that favored his right to his left.

* * *

Sookie woke with Godric's arm draped around her again. She knew that Billy wouldn't like it, and she should feel guilty about how comforting and secure it felt with his arm around her, but all the same she didn't. She found she liked waking up in someone's arms, a luxury she never had with Bill.

After finding that Godric was still asleep, she just laid there relaxing. She angled her head to look at Godric. He laid on top over her covers in such a way that it looked as if he'd been sitting beside her on the bed cross-legged, and had fallen asleep. Which was most likely the truth of what happened.

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse." Godric woke a while later, arms leaving her as he stood and had a luxurious stretch, wincing at the stiffness of his right leg.

"Mornin' Godric." She said, smiling up at him as he put his arms up and reached to the top of his toes, slightly favoring his right side as he did this.

"What happened to you last night?" She asked, nodding toward his right.

"I badly bruised his upper leg when I was thrown into a tree. I had for gotten caught in the moment and forgot I am no longer a vampire." Godric said, some embarrassment in his voice.

"Are you sure its just bruised?" Sookie asked, she'd hate for anything to happen to Spencer, he was so nice.

"I am, I checked it last night." he responded, coming down from his stretch.

"Alright good, I'd hate for anything to happen to Spencer because of me." She said, standing up out of bed and going over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of comfortable shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Anything that may ever happen to Spencer is not because of you, it is because of me." Godric said, then turned and walked out of the room. Sookie listened for foot steps but found it pointless, even in a human body Godric moved silently.

Sooking came down after dressing and scraping her hair up into a ponytail, and got right to fixing breakfast. As sore and tired as she was, she was also very hungry and knew Godric probably was to. As she cooked she found herself wondering where Godric was, she hadn't seen him sense he'd left her room, he must be around somewhere.

"He's off chasing werewolves." Sookie let out a startled yelp and whipped around, dropping her cooking utensil.

Dante sat at her table, tipping back in the chair feet kicked up arms crossed behind his head, his expression was light and friendly. Alabaster sat on his chest, sniffing the air in a rather adorable manor, "Dante," Sookie took a moment to regain a composure, "don't sneak up on me. I hate it when all you supernatural beings do that." she said, picking up her utensil and taking it to the sink to wash it off.

"Lo Siento." he said.

"And stop speaking Spanish please, I don't understand a word of it." she said.

"I'm sorry." Dante said, there wasn't much sincerity in his voice or in his strange eyes but Sookie didn't expect much. Dante didn't strike her as the sensitive type.

Sookie finished drying off her utensil and went back to cooking, "Dante." Godric's voice rang in Sookie's kitchen, both she and Dante turned and looked at him.

He stood in the doorway clean this time, wet from the down pour outside but looked unharmed. His grey blue eyes were focused on Dante, who kicked his feet down and sat up straight. Alabaster leapt from his chest to the table and seemed to watch the interactions of the three in the kitchen.

"I have news from Lev." Dante told them, gaining much interest from both.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will be up soon, see you then. **

**-Ancell  
**


	8. The pieces of my heart are missing you

**Yay, got this done after massive writers block. Next chapter'll be up soon because I know where I'm going! (at least for the next few chapters... I still need to plan an ending... and a pairing... hmmm)**

* * *

Sookie lit a candle in the living room as a flash of lightning streak out side. The power had gone out mid way through breakfast and it was dark with the thick clouds of the raging storm tearing away outside. Sookie had made served breakfast to Godric and Dante as well as herself. Just as the three of them began to eat in a tight silence, agreeing wordlessly to wait until after eating to talk, the power had died it a bright flash of lightning.

Now the three, plus Alabaster, were settling in the living room. Sookie and Godric settled on the couch, while Dante took an arm chair, Alabaster on his lap. Sookie crossed her legs and looked between Godric and Dante, Godric sat up straight but comfortably beside her, as did Dante across from her. They were looking at one another, and it seemed that once she got comfortable they began.

"What news have you?" Godric asked, his voice steady and unreadable as always.

Dante contemplated words for a moment, then went on, "She said she will recreate your old body, but she wants something in return." he said, speaking clearly even with his slight accent.

Godric tensed, Dante was the only wytch he'd ever trust, it was hard for him to trust another wytch with the task of creating his body but the idea of him having to make a trade with a wytch made his skin tighten. He didn't like it at all, "What is it Lev seeks?" he asked finally.

"Lev wishes to have the body you are in now, as a vampire." Dante said, slowly. Sookie's eyes went wide and she looked at Godric, alarmed.

Godric stared at Dante, "I will not accept these terms." Godric stated.

"Lev said you would say that, she also said you would feel differently after leaving his body. Lev says being inside him has already created the bond a maker and child has between you two. She told me to tell you this." Dante stated.

"Even if I were to make Spencer my child, I would not leave him in the hands of a wytch. It would hurt us both greatly." was Godric's reply.

Dante nodded, he seemed as if he knew this all already and was only going about this because Lev had told him too, "Perhaps it is possible for Lev and myself to meet and discuss this?" Godric questioned..

Dante nodded, " Perhaps. I will inquire this to her. I should tell her you are unwilling to meet these terms and wish to speak with her then?" he asked.

"Yes." Godric nodded, Dante nodded as well then glanced out the window. His expression made it seem as if the prospect of going out in the raging storm didn't quite appeal to him. He frowned slightly.

"Dante, if you want you can stay until the storm passes." Sookie said, she didn't quiet like Dante but she wouldn't force him to brave the storm. Especially if he was trying to help Godric.

Dante looked at her for a moment, a sly smile slipping onto his face that made her almost regret her invitation, but as long as Godric was here she was sure she was safe. Even if Godric didn't have all the vampire ability he used to, Dante seemed to respect him greatly. Sookie felt eternally safe in his presence. Dante nodded, "I think I will thanks." he said, relaxing more into the chair he was seated in, and stroking Alabaster behind the ears.

Sookie stood after a few minutes, calling both Dante and Godrics' eyes to her, "I'm gonna go shower…" she said. Godric relaxed back into his seat, while Dante's eyes danced with the thoughts zipping through his head, Sookie missed this and when she turned her back Godric shot him a look.

Sookie went up stairs turned the bath on instead of the shower, filling it with steamy water, her muscles were still aching from over working them and she hoped a hot bath would solve this. Too bad she couldn't afford a massage, because she could really use one.

Sookie stripped down and slipped into the steaming water that was nearly too hot and sighed, it felt good to be off her feet. While she soaked, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to Bill again. She really missed him, she hoped he was okay. She wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him, she hoped he was alright enough to spend energy on missing her.

She felt a tear slid down her cheek, and another and another and before she new it she was full on crying. She crossed her arms on the side of the tub and buried her face in them as she sobbed. She hadn't realized she'd been holding in and ignoring all this sadness, fronting for everyone and now that she was alone it was all coming out.

Sookie cried for a long time, then pulled herself from the tub. She toweled off and dressed, then left the bath room to her room and threw herself on the bed. She cried her self to sleep after a while and slept out the storm.

* * *

Godric woke Sookie a while after the storm at Dusk. He said he name softly and carefully shook her shoulder. He'd heard her crying the whole time and figured she need the space, also he had private things that he and Dante needed to discuss so he left her to fend for herself. Now he was carefully waking her, knowing she'd never sleep tonight and be tired for tomorrow if she slept to much.

"Bill?" She asked, her voice confused and sleepy.

"I am afraid not." he replied, as she blinked open her eyes.

"Godric… how long was I asleep?" She asked, more awake now.

He shrugged, "A while now." he said.

Sookie nodded and moved to sit up wincing as aching pain shot through back, it had been stiff and sore before, and now she'd slept with it at a bad angle and it actually hurt. Godric noticed her discomfort, "What is wrong?" he asked.

"Noting, my backs just a little stiff." she said, smiling to enforce it. Godric didn't believe her, and he mad this clear. After much slightly childish bickering he got her to lay back down and let him rub her back from her. He straddled her carefully and began to work out knots in her shoulders, then slowly and effectively started working his way down.

As he did this, neither of them noticed it was dark out until Eric was in the room with them, and seeing them like this Godric could tell he wanted to kill him. He could feel is child's bitter rage as he worked out another knot in Miss Stackhouse's back. Sookie looked over realizing Eric was there.

"Eric?" she questioned, confused.

Eric forced his eyes to look around from Godric and meet Sookie's, "I wanted to be sure you and Godric were well." he said, even though it had been pure jealousy that had dragged him here truly. He could practically feel Godric's hands on his back as well.

"Wouldn't you feel it if something bad happened to me?" Sookie question.

Eric paused for a moment, watching as Godric shifted to get at the lowest point of her back, "So I would…" he said slowly.

"Then what are you doing?" Sookie asked, Eric felt himself twitch inside, jealously eating at his self control, even though he knew he'd never be able to attack Godric. He didn't answer and watched as Godric unstraddled her and moved again, so he was sitting up with his legs under hers. He worded at the tense muscles of her right leg.

He knew Sookie's body was under a lot of stess he could feel it, he also knew Godric knew what he was doing. When he had first been changed, and was stressed and confused and scared, unable to sleep even with approaching daylight, and a temptation to go and meet the sun when it was daylight, Godric had done this for him. It was almost as if he was working all the negative energy out of his body and he woke the next night with a new found enthusiasm for life.

Godric's hands were miracle workers, and he could feel them having the same effect on Sookie as they had had on him. Her earlier distress had woken him from his sleep, and he hadn't been able to come to her. Now he could feel all the negative feelings being worked out of her, as her body relaxed. Despite all of this, it bothered him to have Godric touching her. He wondered if Godric could feel this as he once would have been able too.

"We had word from Dante about Lev." Godric said finally.

"What does he say?" Eric asked, trying to pull his mind from the extreme jealousy.

Godric scooted over, and was working as her feet now, "He says Lev will recreate my body, in exchange for a vampire Spencer." he stated.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I told him I would not agree to this. He is going to try and arrange a meeting between Lev and I." Godric told him.

"Why would you not agree?" Eric questioned.

Godric switched feet, "I do not wish to make Spencer as vampire, and even if I did, I would never be able to leave a child of mine at the mercy of a wytch." Godric responded, rubbing the sole of Sookie's foot.

Eric nodded, knowing this was true. Godric would never subject him to the mercy of a wytch, it would hurt Godric every bit as much as it hurt him. He watched as Godric finshed with Sookie's feet and let the rest on his lap.

"Better?" he asked, Sookie drew her feet away from him and sat up, then stood and stretched luxuriously.

"Much better, thanks Godric. You're amazing." Sookie beamed at him, and just like that Eric felt jealousy leak back into his veins. He felt a light bit of weight fall on his shoulder and found a grey creature there just as it leap to Godric's lap.

It was Alabaster, and he had a violet envelope with Godric's name on it.

* * *

**Like is said before, new chapter in like a one or two days maybe tomorrow(7/18/10) but it'll be soon. Now I've got homework to attend too... even though I probably won't even touch it and will probably avoid it some more... Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh and feel free to input your opinion (again if you have already) on who Sookie should be with, because I- well I'm not gonna say who I like her with because the would be bias. Also, I'm not the one reading this so let me know what you guys want okay?  
**

**-Ancell**


	9. With hair as dark as night

**Kay heres the next chapter. Sorry if you think everything is moving to slowly, it'll pick up soon. I promise.**

* * *

Godric carefully lifted the envelope, he could feel magic rolling off of it. This was from Lev, and she didn't want anyone else reading it. He carefully broke the seal on the front, unsure of what would happen if it did not recognize him as Godric. He slid out a piece of thick white paper and read over it quickly.

All eyes were on him, even Alabaster's. He glanced at the paper again, then met Eric's eyes, then Miss Stackhouses's. He refolded the letter, then looked to them once more, "She will meet with me tomorrow when she has time." he stated.

"She didn't specify?" Eric questioned, Godric shook his head. Eric frowned, Sookie remained silent. Alabaster nudged him, he looked down at the small creature who was staring intently at the envelope. Godric looked at it and found some sort of treat or other somehow where it hadn't been before, he handed it to Alabaster who took it and sped off quickly.

After the letter, the rest of the night slipped away quickly, Sookie went to bed and Eric remained until he had not other choice but to leave, and Godric ended up falling asleep at the foot of Sookie's bed just after that. And there rest of the time until Sookie's alarm went off was silent and still.

Sookie woke with out Godric's arm around her and it felt more cold than usual, but she ignored this and went on with her morning. Godric slipped off sometime while she was in the shower back to Spencers house for a change of clothes and to renew the mendings on his right, regardless of the wound he was back and wandering about her home before she'd finished showering.

* * *

Sookie felt much refreshed, her body wasn't tight and aching anymore, and her head wasn't spinning. Today was going to be just as any other day, mostly. She wondered about this wytch Godric was supposed to meet with. She wondered if she would meet her, or if she would approach Godric while he was on watch.

"Oh you'll meet her alright." Sookie looked to find Dante smirking up at her from his seat where she'd been about to walk right passed him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watched as Alabaster squirmed out of the Nike bag beside him in the booth.

"What I mean is you are… very interesting, especially to she." he responded.

"How would she know anything about me?"

"She asked me about the full situation of Godric, sense you are part of the situation, you were mentioned. She asked about you I told her. She wishes to meet you." he responded.

Sookie wasn't sure how she felt about this, she didn't know anything about these wytches. What if interesting wasn't a good thing? She looked down as she saw him writing something and realized he had her order pad and was writing down an order. He handed it back to her, and she took it giving him a hard look before walking off.

She handed the order off to Lafayette, then slipped out the back when no on was looking. She peered around to see if she could see Godric but saw nothing. She stepped away from the door and toward the woods, "Godric?" she called, as she stepped into the foliage.

He didn't answer and she screamed as something furry flew passes her. She turned to follow it wither her gaze, then whipped her head around again as she felt another presence. She found Godric standing there, soaked in blood glaring passed her. She turned in time to see a wolf limping off as fast as it could, throwing a glare over its shoulder before it disappeared.

"What are you doing out here?" Godric's sharp tone took her by surprise, as did the feral look in his eyes. Sookie swallowed, slightly intimidated.

"I am sorry." Godric said, realizing his harsh tone and threatening stance after a moment. He let his ridged body relax and the fierce look slip out of his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, he stepped closer and Sookie noticed more to his limp this time.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" she asked, eying his right side.

"I'm fine. What did you want?" he said firmly.

"Dantes in Merlotte's right now, and he said that this woman you're meeting with is interested in me. I was just wondering if this is something I should be worrying about?" She told him.

Godric thought for a moment, of Lev the ancient. She was older than even Godric, and many vampires. As a wytch she could be as evil or as saintly as they come, depending on what was in her best interest. Lev the ancient was deceptive and selfish, as most wytches were, and cared little for others even her own kind. What could she want with a human such as Miss Stackhouse?

"I do not know. Wytches tend to be very unpredictable, deceiving, cunning creatures. What I don't not see maybe all she sees." he told her slowly.

"Alright…" Sookie said, not feeling anymore at ease, "then I have to get back to work. You should probably get a change of clothes, I should be safe inside until you get back." she said, he nodded and then watched her as she turned and ran off back into Merlotte's.

Sookie grabbed the orders she put in on her way back inside, and then turned to bring them to their respective tables. She noticed Dante had someone with him now, and saved his table for last. She carefully placed down the plate, and looked between Dante and the young girl, maybe around eighteen with him.

"This is she?" the girl spoke, her voice very feminine and dripping with the French accent the danced on her tongue.

"Yes. Waitress girl, why don't you take you break." Dante said, stroking Alabaster as he hopped onto the table. Sookie nodded, and Dante shifted over for her to sit with him. Sookie sat then turned her head to the French girl as she spoke to her.

"I am Lev the ancient." she said. This was the powerful wytch everyone was going on about? She was hardly more than a child. Could she hear her thoughts like Dante could?

_She can not hear you. Only I can._

Sookie glanced at Dante as his voice rung in her head, then back at Lev, "My names Sookie Stackhouse." she stated.

"Interesting name…" Lev said, a seemingly thoughtfully ring to her voice. Sookie stared at Lev, she was undeniably beautiful. Her skin a smooth deathly pale white. She had long curly black hair streaked with dark and light brown and deep red, that fell in perfect loss ringlets near the small of her back. She had bangs that feel just passed her eyebrows, the covered her fore head and had a slight windblown look to them, and just over her left eye was a singular streak of shimmering golden blond.

Lev had silky light green eyes, with violet and gold streaks in them as Dante's had. The were framed by thick long perfect eyelashes. There seemed to be nothing imperfect about Lev, she was eerily perfect. She had a perfect shape, perfect hair, face, and not even the slightest sign of make up. Sookie found herself wonder how much of it was magic, and how naturally beautiful Lev was.

"Godric." Sookie looked up as Dante spoke his name, and saw him stepping toward them in fresh clothes looking like he'd just showered. He sat down beside Sookie, right across from Lev, who smiled.

"Now it is time to speak business." she said, folding her hands on the table.

* * *

**Okay good stuff coming for sures, see you next chapter**

**-Ancell  
**


	10. Pinned against this barbwire fence

**Okay so, heres a quicky for you guys. Sorry my up dates are a little shaky, I'm balancing this school and friends. **

**I'm writing this chapter over an other uploaded doc. so it might have painful grammar, sorry I'm not on my own computer. I'm high jacking a friend's.  
**

* * *

"Lev." Godric nodded to her, as he folded his hands on the table.

"Hello," she said lightly, "so I have been told you do not wish to accept my offer?" she asked, sitting up straight. She had a perfect posture that gave a feel of being very important and powerful to others, which given, she was.

Godric studied her face for a moment, "This is true." he said.

"Where for?"

"I do not wish to change Spencer." he responded.

"Ah but you will, it will be your greatest wish in fact." she responded lightly.

"I am not so sure."

Lev paused, pondering. She looked at Dante for a moment, who was sitting there silently, "Then what, Monsieur Godric, do you propose _is_ a fair trade. I though one vampire for another was rather even." she said.

"I will not trade away others." he said.

"Then let me have you." she smiled, her smile was of course beautiful, but somehow ugly and wicked as well. It made her look older and more jaded.

Godric hesitated, as if he was tempted, "Do you mean me, or me being Spencer?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lev's smile widened, "You are clever Godric, I have forgotten this."

"I will not-"

"Shh, tell me you do not wish to change him once you have your own body again. I will create you body, and we will work out how you will pay me back after words." she said, with a slight smile lingering on her face.

Godric hesitated, he did not trust her or her malicious smile for a minute, "I will consider this..." he stated.

"You have until tomorrow, I will send Dante to fetch you. You will either come with him or you will not bother me again." Lev told him in her light tone.

Godric nodded, "I understand." he said. Lev smiled once more before rising, then walking out of the bar; tipping Sam who was working behind the bar and winking at him before she left.

* * *

The inquiry at hand was all Godric could think about for the rest of the day as he watched over Sookie. He did not want to accept the deal and be trapped into giving Lev somthing her did not wish to give her, but this was his only chance and he did not want to hinder Spencer with his presence anymore than he already did. So in a way Godric realized he had not choice, but he would not admit this, not even to himself.

That night they went off to see Eric at Fangtasia so Godric could update him. The drove there after letting Sookie shower and redress, she drove as Godric pondered in the passenger seat beside her. She glanced worriedly at him, she was afraid for him, she didn't want him to made a decision he'd regret; but either way she could see it turning to regret.

They pulled into fangtasia and Pam waved them right in, stating Eric was in his office. They went right in, navigating the croud with Godric's arm around her so that others would leave her be. Both vampire and human alike. He let his arm slip away as the came to the door, and they went in.

"Godric, ." Eric greeted them. Then Godric got right to the point of telling his every little detail.

"Why does she desire Spencer's body so much?" Eric asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I do not know. Wytches are strange creatures." Godric responded.

"She believed having already had a vampire's soul inside his body, will make him a stronger vampire." They both turned their heads to see Dante.

"Whether it is true or not we do not know, but it is her theory." he finished, all eyes on him.

"Why are you helping us?" Eirc demanded.

"I owe it to Godric, he has helped me, and saved my life countless times. I have a certain loyalty to him." he stated, stoking Alabaster who was on his shoulder.

"Is this 'loyalty' stronger than that of the loyalty to your own kind?" Eric pressed.

"There is no loyalty to your kind in the wytch world." Dante retorted.

"What do you supose she will do then?" Godric asked.

"She will find some way to get Spencer." he responded.

Godric sighed, "I really don't have much of an option. I do not wish to be stuck in Spencer, or hinder his existence." Godric said, Sookie laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Godric be careful, don't make any decisions you'll end up regrettin'." she said.

He nodded, "I shoulder get you home, you should sleep." he said, laying his hand over hers. She nodded and with that, the two of them, along with Dante left Eric ti work that had pilled up in his absence.

* * *

**Hope you liked, sorry its so short. I'll update as soon as I can, and hopefully it'll be longer.  
**

**-Ancell  
**


	11. Stab my back itsbetter whenI Bleed for U

**So here is the next chapter, I tried to make it a little long and I think it is, just a liiiiiiiittle bit longer, but hey thats better than another miny chapter right? Okay well, yeah sorry for the wait. Lemme know if you like, also don't be afraid to suggest things because I love hearing what you guys say and more often than not I will probably work in you suggestions. I've gotten a few I already, and I plan to work them in.**

* * *

Godric was at wits end. He had no idea what to do. It seemed that no matter what choice he made, he would hurt himself. Not accepting Lev's help would leave him stuck with in Spencer, and he didn't want to do that to Spencer, or himself. Accepting Lev's help would mean changing Spencer, then giving him up, which would kill him inside. It was a double edged decision, and he realized with a twist in his chest he wanted, and needed, Eric's help and opinion.

He couldn't go to Eric now though. It was day time, and when night fell he would have had to make his decision. Thing hadn't been the same between he and Eric anyways, and Godric felt it was his fault. He knew very well, what Eric felt for Sookie. He knew Eric tried to pass it off as nothing, and he knew Eric knew he was lying to himself. He knew how it hurt Eric that he was getting so close with .

Godric also knew himself. As much as he tried not to be, Godric knew he was selfish at heart. In his day before he'd died, the days that he was a sheriff, he had managed to swallow his selfishness. For the better of others, human and vampire alike. And when ever Eric had been involved in the passed, no matter what, he had put Eric before himself. As Selfless as all of that seemed on the surface, each and everyone of his selfless acts were born from a selfish thought. He had killed Eric's men, and changed Eric out of loneliness. Anything after that, the ways he'd put Eric first, was because he didn't want to feel the hurt Eric would feel. Selfish.

Now though, now he was being very selfish. Selfish to the extent that he was hurting his child. He knew he shouldn't, he should ignore the pull he was feeling toward Miss. Sackhouse, as he would have back then, and allow Eric to have her. He couldn't though, it was strange, he couldn't pretend the pull wasn't there, he'd tried.

Godric found himself missing the closeness he and Eric had had as he silently watched over Miss. Stackhouse's work place. There had been a time, not long ago, when Eric had been willing to die with him, for him. Now he wasn't so sure. Eric's distaste toward him was painful. The cold looks, angry thoughts, the distantness. The night Eric had come and found them both asleep, his around her, had nearly tore Eric's heart out. Godric was pretty sure it had torn his clear from his disembodied chest.

_It had been just last night. Miss. Stackhosue was asleep, and I'd passed out as well. Even though I'd been passed out for a while now, Eric's presence jolted me awake. When I woke, I instantly felt Eric's pain as he saw my arm around her in the way I usually fell asleep. I felt the bitterness rising in my child and in moments we had both quickly exited he house and were standing in the graveyard, face to face._

"_You do not care for me any longer Godric?" he asked, I winced inwardly at the amount of sadness in his words as he asked this._

_I shook my head, "This is not true Eric, I love you, as I always have." I told him, taking a step toward him. "Then is it, that you can not feel my pain any longer?" Eric asked, I cried inwardly at the hope behind his words. He wanted, needed for this to be true, the words that were not true._

"_Eric I feel you're pain, maybe even sharper than you do." I said, wishing I could tell him what he wanted to hear, but I couldn't. I wouldn't lie to Eric, not more than I already had._

_Eric looked hurt now, and he was, I could feel it, "Then why Godric?" he asked._

"_I do not know, it is as if my years of self control mean nothing, I can not stop myself, or ignore it." I said._

"_You can't or you won't?" he demanded. I stared at him, for a moment, considering this_

"_I want but I won't." I spoke finally. I instantly felt myself cringe inwardly, as I felt Eric's pain. He felt as if I was nearly ripping his heart from his chest, and in turn I felt as if I'd ripped my heart clearly out._

"_I can not believe you are doing this to me!" Eric said, his was just below yelling at me. I swallowed, feeling like I couldn't breath, never mind speak. I felt more cold than I'd ever felt before, was this what it was to be hated by your own child?_

The memory of last night was to much for Godric, he had so much weighing on his mind he was finding it hard to pay attention to his surroundings, and found himself pinned to the ground before he knew what was happening. He forced the were off him as it lunged for his throat, and moved swiftly to his feet, to find he was surrounded. He wasn't getting out this wounded, that was for sure. That was the last thing he had time to think, as instinct took over.

Godric, was bitten and thrown to the ground many times, but he didn't feel any of it. His adrenaline was on over drive. This is until he got a bad wound to the chest, and fell to the ground winded. This is when he heard Miss, Stackhouse shriek him name, and another voice, the shifter's as he held her back and tried to talk her down and the Weres the were still alive began to tare at him. Godric prepared himself for death, as the guilt of being responsible for Spencer's death began to weigh in. Then suddenly he felt the weight of all the Weres fly off of him and heard many yelps at the collided with the nearest solid objects. He felt two presence beside him, and recognized them to be Miss. Stackhouse and Dante. Then he blacked out

"Dante is he gonna die?" Sookie cried, as he knelt next to him beside Godric.

Dante was examining the wounds, "I don't think so." he said, as he tilted Godric's head to examine the bite mark on his neck, it was shallow. He'd gotten them off just in time, that bite would have killed him if he hadn't.

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth, as she barely bite back tears.

"Shifter." Dante turned and looked to Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"I am Dante. You are to watch her closely, they shouldn't attack again, but just incase. Waitress girl, stay inside. I am going to take Godric and tend to him. I will come fore you if I can, if not I will send Eric. Understood?" Dante demanded.

Sookie nodded, Sam looked like he wanted to know more but nodded anyways. Dante carefully slung Godric over his shoulder, and then flew off. The way he flew reminded Sookie of fire works. He left a spiraling trail of sparks behind him, then a loud bang and a burst of them as he blazed off a speed she couldn't track with her eyes. It was beautiful.

* * *

When night time came around, it was Dante who came to bring her home. She demanded him to bring her to see Godric, and after a bit of hesitating he did. He'd brought Godric to Spencer's house, and when they got there, Godric wasn't conscience. Sookie, gazed at him sadly as she walked into the room with Dante.

"He is breathing well, but he's broken ribs, and his upper arm and cracked his skull and shin. That with all the bruises and cut will keep him out for a few days while he heals with the slowed vampiric healing he still has. See most of the cute and bruises are gone or minor." Dante told her, sugar coating nothing.

Sookie noticed he was right though, his bruises and cuts were mostly all gone now, "So he'll be alright?" she said. "Yeah. What more of a concern is whos going to keep you safe while hes benched." he said, and added mental to himself, _and what Lev is going to do when she finds she'll have to wait._ Sookie said nothing as she gazed at Godric, feeling guilt that both he and Spencer were in this position because of her, "Godric would ask you to stay with me." she said, finally. "I know," said Dante, rocking back on his heels as he thought.

"I can keep an eye on you but not all the time. I'll check on you when ever I get a chance." he said, after a long moment of thinking.

Sookie nodded, "Alright."

"I'll bring you home now. I'll put a seal on your home so that no one, besides you can enter unless you ask them too." he said, leading her out of the room.

* * *

Dante had done as he'd said, and he even had an anti Were spell on Merelotte's. It wouldn't stop them, but they couldn't shift to wolves inside it, and it weakened them. So as long as Sookie was in her house or in Merlotte's she was safe. The unsafe zone was for Merlotte's to here car, to home, from her car to inside her house.

Now though, as she worked hard in Merlottes, she found herself worried about Godric more than herself. He was badly hurt, given she knew he'd be fine in a few days, what if this happened again? Godric had to get his old body back, no matter what. Sookie had to help him do it too, she wasn't sure if she could do anything about it but she knew she had to try. Spencer and Godric didn't deserve this.

So when Dante showed up to make sure she got home okay, she brought it up, "Dante, I want to speak with Lev." she stated.

Dante eyed her, "Why?"

"Godric needs his old body, but I don't think he'll choose it if he has to risk Spencer." she stated.

"Lev will not take anything other than Spencer, and besides then less Lev sees of you the safer you are. Her having an interest in you is bad. It is best for you to avoid her." he told her.

"But I have to try Dante!" she said.

"No." Dante said, his voice firm and serious, lacking its usual laughter.

"But Dante-"

"Sookie, this is not for you to get involved with." he snapped, the fact that he used her name unnerved her and she grudgingly gave up as the pulled into her house.

"I will go check on Godric now. Perhaps once he is well enough he can stay with you." he told her, then left her one her porch and headed toward Spencer's house. Sookie huffed, glanced up at the sky then stormed inside to call Eric, he would want to know what has happened to Godric.

"Miss. Stackhouse?" Eric's voice rung questioningly through the phone.

"Hey Eric. Um, I was just callin' to let you know, if you already didn't know, Godrics been hurt. He'll be okay, but its bad." she said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"He was fighting off a big group of werewolves, and he was losin' then Dante fended them off just in time." she told him, twisting her hair between her fingers as she spoke.

"You said he is okay though?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Dante put a seal on my house that won't allow anyone but me into my house with out being invited in. And he put so spell on Merlotte's too." she told him.

"So you're safe then?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let me know if anything changes…" he sound like he wanted to say more but didn't, "bye."

"Good bye." she responded and hung up the phone. Eric had acted strange, and he'd seemed more concerned for her than he was for Godric. She guessed it was because she'd said he'd be fine.

"Waitress girl!" she heard Dante call from the front door as she place the phone down. She went to the door.

"Dante?" she questioned.

"Godric is gone." he stated, Sookie waved him in and ran back to the phone, hitting redial.

* * *

**So, I know some of you wanted Eric and Godric to make up, but thats not going to happen anytime soon, sorry. Trust me it hurts me too, to make them fight like this because I always loved their relationship with each other, but I gotta do what I gotta do. So next chapter soon I hope, I recently started watching the show Heros on netflix and its addicting and really distracting. If I have to I will tell myself no Heros until you write another chapter of Antidote for Irony! Hey does anyone know that song by the way? Its a good song.  
**

**-Ancell**


	12. You sink your teeth in, bite the blood

**So next chapter here. I'm going to try and start updating every Monday for sure and the hopefully one other day a week. Hopefully thats how it'll work out.**

* * *

"Wake up… Its time to wake up now… wake up, you can not sleep anymore." Spencer blinked open his eyes to face a pair of silky green ones.

"My… you look so different, your eyes are so pretty…" she smiled, she was beautiful. She stood, she was a small woman, with defined curves and long curly streaky black hair. She seemed familiar but Spencer couldn't place his finger on why.

"I have to do something, I'll be back. Relax until then." With that she left.

Spencer sat up slowly, and looked around. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being at the bar with Sookie and then his head started spinning, then nothing. How'd he get here? And were was Sookie? He wondered if she was okay.

Spencers eyes fell on a figure on a couch across the room, maybe he could get some answers. He stood and walked over, "Um he-" the words caught in Spencer's throat as his eyes feel on the face of the figure on the couch. Godric.

Spencer stood in a daze as memories of Godric, and what Godric had done in his skin flooded him. The way he'd protected Sookie, the way he fought those werewolves, the way he'd tried to keep Spencer safe. Spencer was remembering everything now, that woman had kidnapped them. Godric had tried to stop her, and now they were separate.

"Godric," Spencer shook his shoulder, "Godric you have to get up we have to get out of here." he didn't respond. Spencer bit his lip, there was no way he could carry him, but he had to get him out of here. Spencer sighed, then pulled him up, he linked one of Godric's arms over his shoulders and began dragging him. Godric had done his best to take care of him, now he'd return the favor.

* * *

Eric had appeared almost instantly after Sookie hung up the phone, and barely minutes after that he and Dante figured out what had happened. Lev had taken him. "Theres nothing we can do." Dante said.

"But there has to be something'." Sookie insisted.

"Dante can you not take us to her?" Eric asked, then whipped around as the scent of weres hit him. Danted seemed to know they were there too, Sookie looked worriedly between the two. "Weres." Dante said.

"Well that's alright they can't get in here right?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms.

"That's right." he said.

"We can't stay in here we have to get to Lev and get Godric." Eric stated.

Dante contemplated, "I cannot take you to her, but I can go to her. I will go to her and then report back to you," he stated.

Both Eric and Sookie were irritated by this statement, but knew there was nothing that could be done about this. Dante could feel their irritation, and decided to leave quickly, exiting the house and flying off in the same manor he'd done before; to fast for the lurking weres to catch him.

Eric looked out the window, he saw eyes shining and approaching dawn. He'd have to take care of these weres before dawn, else Sookie wouldn't be safe. He also itched to go and find his maker though, they had parted on bad terms and it was driving him insane. He was upset with Godric yes, but what if he lost Godric again? No matter how mad Eric got, Godric was still and always would be his maker. His father, his brother, and his child. He'd never be able to hate him, and the thought of having to live with out him once more killed him.

He looked to his arm as Sookie laid her hand on it, then turned to her. She was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes, "You can go if you want to. I'll be safe here, so you can go and find him if you want."

"I will wait to see what Dante tells us." he told, her in response. In truth he wouldn't leave until the Weres were gone, Godric would want him to stay with her, not come find him. As much as Godric thought he was selfish, Eric knew he wasn't. Godric said he put people before himself to make himself feel better, but Eric knew it wasn't that; Godric put people before himself because it was how he was. Its is how he is, selfless.

"Dante." Eric turned as Sookie spoke him name.

"Godrics not there." Dante told them.

"So what now?" Sookie asked.

"Were get rid of the puppies, and find Godric." Dante responded, look from her to Eric now. Eric just looked at him for a moment then headed toward the door, Dante winked at Sookie and followed him confidently. Sookie watched them go, knowing nothing was going to happen to them, it couldn't.

* * *

Eric and Dante had taken about half an hour to get rid of all the Weres. They had some scratches and bite marks on them but they were fine other wise, only flesh wounds. Now they were inside Sookie's house trying to plan a way to find Godric as soon as possible. They were at least until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sookie picked up the phone.

"Sookie?" "Godric?" Both pairs of male eyes whipped on to her.

"No, no its Spencer." the voice on the other end responded.

"Spencer? Oh my gosh are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Listen Godrics here next to me, hes got his own body and we won't wake up. Hes real cold and he seems dead but I don't think he is. I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go and I can't take him any farther." Spencer said, his voice laced with panic.

"Spencer, where are you? We'll come and get you." Sookie said.

"I don't know, in the woods some where."

"Hold on," she took the phone from her ear, "Spencers on the phone, he said Godric has his own body and he won't wake up and seems dead but hes not. He doesn't know where he is but he is in the woods." she told them.

"Ask him was door or window he left through and what way he went." Dante said.

"Spencer, what door or window did you leave through and what direction did you go?" Sookie repeated what Dante said.

"I left through the back door and zig-zagged from there."

"He said he left from the back door and zig-zagged from there." She told him.

"Alright I'll start from there, and find him. Eric I'll come get you once I find him." Dante said, standing.

"Spencer listen, someone is coming to get you okay? Don't move." Sookie said, as Dante walked out, the flew off.

"I won't." he said.

"Okay good. Are you okay?" Sookie

"I- I don't know, I think so. My head just hurts I guess."

Sookie was about to say more but a sharp in take of breath from Spencer cut her off, "Are you okay?" "There is… there is werewolves…all around me." his voice trembled slightly.

Eric heard this statement for in seconds he was gone, "Eric!" Sookie called after him, but he'd already flown off.

* * *

Spencer sat beside Godric, hoping that the Weres he could hear didn't notice him. He looked down at Godric, gasping as he saw is lips move. "Godric?" he leaned in close to here what Godric might be saying, and he heard alright.

"Blood."

Godrid then proceeded to sink his fangs into Spencer's neck. Spencer nearly cried out in shock but managed to just gape, not alerting the Weres they were here. Now all he had to worry about was how his head was spinning and the vampire on his neck.

* * *

**Next chapter with in the next few days hopefully, hopfully a bit longer too.  
**

**-Ancell  
**


	13. That drains the life inside of me

**Okay, I totally swear I posted this chapter on Monday, apparently not though... oh well here you go sorry its late.**

* * *

Eric could feel him, for the first time sense the incident with The Fellowship of the Sun, Eric could feel Godric alive. He felt the tight desperation to find him he'd felt when Godric had gone missing in his chest. For now the anger and hurt didn't matter, all that mattered was Godric. Eric followed the direction Dante had went in and his instincts that would lead him to Godric.

He was moving at blurred speed until something crashed into him. "Are you insane? I told you to wait." Dante snapped, rolling off him and standing, Eric hauled himself to his feet a well.

"There are weres." he stated.

"Yeah I know, I was just coming to get you." Dante snapped, then headed off knowing Eric would follow. He blazed through the woods, forced to take the long route to avoid that numerous were in the area, toward the area head seen the two from above.

Finally they made it to them, it took days to Eric but it was really only minutes. Eric could see his maker with his own life, as he crouched over another body. "Godric?" Eric stepped closer to recognize Spencer, his neck at Godric's fangs, a primitive gleam in Godric's eyes.

"Uh oh…" Dante said.

Suddenly Godric ripped away from Spencer, and after a moment the primitive gleam faded back to conscience intelligence. He looked down at Spencer, "No… Damn it." he hissed, listening to Spencer's almost nonexistent heart beat.

"Looks like you'll have to change him." Godric looked up as Lev appeared, he glared at her.

"You knew this would happen." he hissed.

"There is no time to be pointing fingers." She said, but she wasn't looking at him she was instead eye Eric. Godric felt a snarl threatening to break out on his face from the way she was eyeing his child. "Change him Godric." she said, still eyeing Eric.

"No." he snapped.

"Then he dies." she said simply. Godric winced, he already felt the attachment of a maker and his child toward Spencer, letting his die would hurt; possible hurt to much. He knelt beside Spencer and taking his head in his lap he ripped a gash in his own wrist with his fangs; he brought it to Spencer's lips.

"Drink my child." Godric said gently, all eyes were on him he could feel their gazes. He could feel Eric's relief at finding him alive in his own body, which warmed the cold feeling he'd felt from his child lately. He could feel Dante watching with interest, he could feel the edge in his mind as he teetered between loyalty to Godric and Lev. Most of all he could feel Lev's gaze; her smirk burning into he and Spencer evilly.

Spencer, barely conscience weakly sucked at the gash in his arm. Godric watched for a moment then looked up throwing a glare at Lev. "You will not have him." he said, in that eerily calm way he'd always had, returning back to himself.

"Won't I?" Lev asked.

"Leave." Godric commanded.

"Alright, but I will have your child Godric. Do not doubt this." she said, and walks cheerily off into the dark surrounding forest.

They watched her go for a few moments but then their attention was called by the Weres who had happened upon them. Godric was still busy with Spencer who wouldn't yet make it if he left him at this point, so he was forced to depend on Eric and Dante. He pulled Spencer up into a tree with him to be sure there would be no chance of the being attacked as his child and the wytch fought off Weres.

Godric found it hard to be protected, being a two thousand year old vampire he wasn't used to needing it. He was used to being powerful and self sufficient, but now all he could do is watch the struggle as vampire were and wytch tore one another to shreds.

* * *

By the time the four made it back to Sookie's house it was close to dawn. Godric carried Spencer carefully and laid him on the couch even more carefully. Sookie watched him, them, their faces; trying to figure out why there was bit of a stiffness in the air. Sookie watched Godric's back as he lean down to let Spencer down, he didn't have a shirt or shoes, all he had were a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. She hadn't seen his face yet and she wondered if he had the exact same face he used to.

"Miss. Stackhouse," he began as he turned around slowly. Sookies took in a gasp as she saw the dried blood that was all down his mouth neck and chest. She saw Spencer's neck and mouth, just behind Godric's leg, covered in dried blood as well.

"Godric what did you do to him? He helped you!" she said, trying not to get hysterical and keep calm.

"I know…" Godric said, his voice was at its usual stiff guarded tone, but Sookie could see the regret in his eyes. "Lev knew, she knew Spencer would wake and try to escape with me. She knew when I woke; I would have an uncontrollable hunger and she knew I'd have to change Spencer or he'd die." he said.

"She planned all that?" Sookie said in disbelief.

Godric noded, "Miss Stackhouse, is your basement sealed of light?"

She paused to think, "I think so."

"I will go check." he headed toward the basement door.

"What if its not?" she called after him.

"It is dirt floor is it not?" he said opening the door, then descending the stairs.

"Wait, wait, you're going to bury Spencer?" he followed to the top of the stairs.

"And myself, yes." Godric responded from the darkness.

Sookie bit her lip and glanced back at Spencer laying motionless on the couch, she worried for him he seemed to sweet to be a vampire. She turned back to face down the basement to find Godric directly in front of her, she jumped.

"Is something wrong Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, stepping out of the basement as she stepped back to allow him in.

"Its just… won't it be scary, waking up buried." she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing as Spencer once more.

"Fortunately Spencer will not have to find out soon. It is light tight down there." he said.

Sookie swallowed, "You can use the furniture down there, but its my gran's so you have to be clean first…" she glanced down at his well sculpted blood covered chest.

Godric nodded, "I will clean Spencer up as well." he promised, then slipped passed her to were Eric and Dante were standing with Spencer. "You should go my child."

Godric and Eric stared at on another for a few moments, then Eric nodded and left. And after helping Godric when he could Dante left as well. Godric took Spencer down into the basement and Sookie locked the door behind him.

* * *

**So, tell me people, would you rather I stay like this with one good size chapter a week or two or three smaller chapters a week? Depending on what you guys say I may update differently. Hope you liked the chapter see ya.**

**-Ancell  
**


	14. We are far from alright

**New chapter finally! I'm sorry for the delay I had major writers block, then I decided I need to plan everything out before I wrote more, then I need to find time to write now that I have the rest of the story planned out. Now that I'm sick I had a day off from school to write! So hope you enjoy this, its gonna get good!**

* * *

Sookie went to work thee next morning worried about Spencer, her mind closed from the thoughts of others and the shenanigans being pulled right under her nose by the ever mischievous Dante. She deftly waited tables all day, not noticing when Dante walked in around sunset. She didn't notice for instead of taking a booth as he usually did, he lingered toward the door and near the bar, where Tara was working, still miserable over everything that's happened to her.

Dante watched her, drawn in my her dark thoughts, but his attention was drawn from her quickly as a vampire brushed passed him and chills shot up his spine. Dante watched as the vampire sat and flirted lightly with her, and forced occupation to his appearance as they came to darker subjects. He couldn't tare his attention away though, something about the two kept him attending. He wasn't sure whether it was more the chills the vampire gave him or the darkness from the woman's mind that drew him in.

Dante knew, aside from his drawness to both these dark minded creature, a few things. She was on the verge of suicide and the vampire, he was unstably crazy. Dante many not be able to exactly read the minds of vampires but he could get bits and pieces of their mentality and intentions. Neither of his were safe.

He stepped forward finally and sat, beside the vampire, drawing the woman's attention. Dante was exotic looking, a head turner. He was very different from the average man that walked in, Tara could tell this just but looking at him.

"What can I get you?" she asked, forcedly polite.

Dante tried not to smirk at the way she restrained her inner urges, "Surprise me." he responded. She eyed him for a moment, then served him some sort of concoction he could name.

"You're not from around here, passing through?" Tara wasn't sure why she was trying to start conversation, but she was.

"Visiting for a bit." Dante responded, sipping at the drink she gave him.

"Sense Bon Temp ain't got no attractions you must be visitin' people." she said, resting her elbows on the bar counter.

"You could say that." he responded, noticing the way her suicidal thoughts were disappearing with out her even realizing it as her mind focused on him.

"Where you from?" She asked, noticing for the first time his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of frosty blue with beautiful streaks of violet and gold. She didn't think people came this pretty.

"San Salvador, El Salvador." he responded, she stopped.

"You ain't illegal or nothing' right?" she asked.

He chuckled, "No, I'm completely legal." he said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Umm, the guy in the kitchen is trying to signal you over I believe." he said, watching the way Lafayette eyeing her, and twitched his head for to come over when she turned around. He observed a heated argument between the two then watched as she stormed off down the hall and came back a little later with her bag. He watched her storm out, and watched the vampire follow her a few minutes later. He shook his head and finished off his drink then scanned around quickly for Sookie.

Sookie was washing some tables down with a rag when he spotted her and came up behind her. "Aren't you supposed to use circular motions or something?" he asked, startling her.

She whipped around and relaxed visibly upon seeing him, "And what would _you_ know about cleaning?" she asked, slipping around him to go retrieve an order.

"Good point." he said. She glanced back at him and couldn't help a small smile at him. "Isn't it about time for you to clock out?"

"Not for another hour, why?" she responded.

"Because its boring here and I'm supposed to be watching you." he responded.

"I'm telling you, you supernaturals are ridiculous. I can take care of myself." she said.

"What ever you say." he said, letting her pass him again as she when to bring out the order.

"Here, entertain yourself." she said, shoving a pack of cards into his hands.

"If you insist." he said, shuffling the cards and heading to a booth. Sookie hoped she wouldn't regret saying that as the tone of his voice hit her.

Surprisingly Dante remained quietly in his corner booth entertaining himself by building a card tower. "Dante… we can leave now." she said, shifting the bag that she put a few tru bloods into.

"Finally!" he jumped down from the table and knocking over his tower. Sookie watched as he held up his hand and the card flocked to it, ending in a perfect deck which he placed down on the table and followed her out. "Can I drive?"

"Do I look like I want to die?" Sookie responded.

"…Good point." he responded, slipping into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

Godric woke just after the last rays of sun left the sky, he sat by Spencer, as he would until his newly made child awoke. He watched him lay there motionless and remembered when he'd first made Eric, he had wondered the same thing he was wondering now; would he wake? Of course though, this time Godric knew that Spencer would wake. Once he did wake though, would he wish he hadn't?

He watched anxiously as Spencer finally began to stir. He couldn't remember ever feeling this anxious in a long time, Spencer was his child now, for him to hate him would hurt. Spencer blinked open his eyes, they were back to their original deep green color, and already Godric noticed his hair was lightening. Spencer was gaining his original appearance back. Soon his hair would be its original dark golden blond again.

Spencer look at Godric, who sat cross legged beside him. "Godric?" he rasped. Godric said nothing and just watched, feeling a swell of affection in his chest as his child woke.

Spencer sat up slowly, and looked at him again, "Did you bite me last night?" he asked hazily. Godric nodded slowly, "Did you change me?" he asked.

Godric paused for a moment afraid of how he might take this, "I did. I took to much of your blood, I had too." he said quietly.

Spencer sat quietly for a moment, taking this all in. How was he supposed to react to this? How did he even _feel a_bout this. He wasn't sure, all he knew was he was hungry. "I'm starving…" he said quietly. Godric paused, he had to decide now; he going to teach Spencer to drink from humans or Tru blood? He decided to try Tru blood first and hope Spencer could stomach it.

"Alright, come." Godric stood from the bed, Spencer froze stiff.

"I do not want to bite anyone." he said, giving Godric a scared look.

"You will try Tru Blood then. Come my child." Godric responded, heading toward the stairs.

Spencer slowly stood and followed Godric up the stairs, and out of the basement. They crossed paths with Sookie and Dante on their way toward the door as the two walked in. "Hi Godric, Spencer." Sookie greeted them, Dante nodded.

"Miss Stackhouse." Godric nodded back at Dante.

"Hey." Spencer nodded as well.

"Where y'all off too?" she asked.

"We are going to obtain tru blood." Godric responded.

"Oh no need to worry 'bout that." Sookie said, holding up the bag of them she'd snagged from the bar as the phone rang. "Here help yourselves I have to get that." she handed them off and went off the answer the phone.

Godric too the bag and he. Spencer and Dante headed into the kitchen. Godric went though and contemplated the blood types, then finally selected O- for Spencer. "Try that one." he said. Spencer took it and took a sip.

"Its kind of gross… " Spencer said, placing the bottle down. Godric's head whipped around as he hear Sookie say something and her voice cracked.

"That was O- try all the other ones. I'll be right back." he said, then walked out and into the living room in time to see Sookie hang up the phone, tears streaming down her face.

"That was Bill…" she said, trying not to sob and break down in front of him.

"And?" Godric asked, stepping over to her.

"He said he just had sex with Loraina and hes leaving me and he never loved me." Saying it was to much and she broke down, and leaned into him, crying into his chest. She'd have to get used to him being cold again.

Godric was at a lost for what to say so he just stroked her back comfortingly, trying to ignore his urge to bite her. "It will be alright, Miss Stackhouse." he said quietly.

"All this time I spent worryin' about him and he was off with some evil bitch!" She hissed, tightening her arms that were around his neck. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him!" she sobbed harder.

"Come Miss Stackhouse, you should relax." he said, and lead her upstairs.

He lead her to the bathroom and instructed her to take a long hot bath and just relax, she wiped her tears and went for a change of clothes, he ran the bath. He left her with the promise that he'd be waiting outside the door the when she came out. Godric headed back down stairs to find Eric in the kitchen with Dante and Spencer.

"What is wrong with Miss Stackhouse?" he asked, this question reflected in the others faces.

"Mr Compton called, and apparently he has been with a woman named Loraina and no longer wishes to see Miss Stackhouse."

"Damn." Dante said, the chuckled as Spencer took a sip of another type of Tru Blood and almost spit it out. Spencer glared at him and pushed the bottle away.

"Was that the last one?" Godric asked.

"Yeah… the first one was the best…" look with distaste at the O-.

"Looks like its humans then." Eric said, Spencer paled a bit.

"Spencer, you can feed off humans with out killing them, and there are those who will consent to it. Its not a bad thing.

"Its canablistic…" Spencer said.

"Spencer, you are no longer." Godric said firmly, Spencer hung his head.

"I know…" Godric fought not to wince.

* * *

**Okay en of chapter, next one will be up next one will be up as soon as possible which will probably be Monday but you never know, the teach Nazis might decided to be lenient this week! (Yeah right) Anyways see you guys next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**-Ancell  
**


	15. I am down with the games you wanna play

**New chapter, took me forever to finish. Here it is though hope you guys luv it! **

* * *

"Come, we may go to Eric's club and find someone willing." Godric said, laying his hand gently on Spencer's shoulder.

"What if I do kill someone…" Spencer asked, quietly.

"Hey, it happens." Eric said, Sookie glared at him.

"Eric, Spencers not heartless like you." she said, walking up behind Spencer.

"Yet." Eric said.

"He'll never be evil like you. Spencers good." She stated firmly.

"You forget, Miss Stackhouse, I was raised and learned from the same maker Spencer will learn from. I am the vampire I am, because of Godric." Eric stated, he wasn't being accusing, just blunt.

This seemed to slow Sookie's assurance, she'd never thought about it but now that she did she realized he was making sense. Vampires have to be taught how to be vampires, but Godric wasn't like Eric though.

"Spencer, I won't let you kill anyone." Godric stated, cutting in to the conversation and promptly ending it. Spencer said nothing, but left with Eric and Godric and Sookie who insisted on coming along.

"As appealing as a room full of horny vampires and their horny slaves sounds, I think I'll pass on this little field trip. I'll stay and guard the fort." Dante said, when Sookie asked if he was coming.

Sookie stared at him for a moment, "Alright fine. Just don't wreck anything." She said.

"Me? Wreck stuff? You're crazy Miss Stackhouse." he said, a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"I mean it Dante." Sookie said, then followed the vampires out of her house

Dante found himself preoccupied with a deck of cards he'd found, building all kinds of things with a combination of his magic and use of the cards. He was mid way through a structure when he was visited.

"My Dante, you do know how to play for both teams well." Lev said, she was sitting cross from him in a chair, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap. Looking like a woman from a medieval painting, her beautiful black hair falling over her shoulder.

"I'm not playing for any team but my own, Lev." Dante responded.

"And what is it team Dante is in all of this for?" she asked, adding a card to his card structure.

"I'm in to see what happens. You verses Godric, he's about as old as you, hes strong and probably more than a match for you." he said.

"Godric has nothing on me. _I_ _made_ his body, he will not defeat me with my own creation." Lev stated firmly, looking Dante in the eye.

"You put some sort of spell on his body? That's low, even for you." Dante responded, adding a few more cards to the structure and opening another pack.

"I did nothing of the sort. I found the original essence of Godric's physical existence and reincarnated it. He is exactly as he was before he perished. I am just confident that is not strong enough." she stated.

"Why are you here Lev?" Dante asked, becoming annoyed with her small talk.

"I want Spencer." she stated.

"I will not help you. I will not betray Godric, he's saved my life to many time for me to betray him." Dante stated, as he added more cards from the new deck.

"A witch with a sense of loyalty. You're so strange." she said, standing and heading toward the door.

"I prefer eccentric if you don't mind." Dante called after her, she paused in the doorway and shook her head.

"You _will_ help me Dante, I swear it." she muttered to herself before disappearing into the night.

Godric Spencer and Sookie returned around a half hour later, Spencer had not fed. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It was around close to daylight though, so Spencer forced down the O- Tru Blood and fled with Godric to the basement. Soon after Sookie went up to bed, and Dante went off to his early morning shenanigans.

* * *

Sookie couldn't sleep, all she could think about was Bill she wanted to find him. She didn't believe him, but she had no idea where he would be. She had a feeling Eric had an idea but wasn't telling her because he was just Eric Northman like that. She hated him sometimes.

She headed down stairs after a while, to the basement, the sun was on its way into the sky, Godric and Spencer would be in the basement, probably asleep by now. She went down anyways, hoping that being around others would make her feel a little better at least.

When she got down there she found the two of them on Gran's old bed. Spencer on side, back to her and Godric on his back, with is arms over his chest. His eyes opened and flickered toward her as she stepped away from the stairs.

"Is everything alrig-" he stopped noticing her tears and remember the call from Bill. He stood and walked over to her.

"I hate his Godric, I hate him so much." she said, unable to stop herself from blurting out the sudden burn on contempt that flared up inside of her. She hated how h always seemed to stress her out beyond belief one way or another.

Godric watched her feeling a clench in his beatless heart for her. Its been awhile sense hes cared for someone not his child enough to be hurt by the sight of him in pain. He had no idea how to react to her, or this, how was he expected to deal with her crying? He was unsure what she wanted him to do, until she couldn't seem to hold herself up with the added weight of her haywire emotions and collapsed into him. He just wrapped his arms around her then.

* * *

"Its ever so boring here waitress girl." Dante said, around late afternoon, when business was still slow, from his position at a booth upside down feet hanging over the back of the seat. "You know that's a hell load of gum under here."

"No on asked you to play babysitter Dante." Sookie rolled her eyes at him.

"And why does Sook here needa babysitter?" Lafayette demanded, having nothing to do in the kitchen and coming out.

Dante looked him over with his flecked eyes, "Cuz them pesky wolves wanna take a chunk outta her." he responded, stoking Alabaster as the furry creature perched on his chest.

"Boyfriend, I know you is not talkin about no werewolves." Lafayette said, crossing his arm.

"Manfriend, you do not know I is not talkin about no werewolves cuz I is talkin about some werewolvs." Dante responded, earning himself a look from Alabaster that questioned his sanity.

"Sook how come you don't tell anyone this shit?" Lafayette demanded.

Sookie shot Dante a glare, he winked back in return and blew a kissed, chuckling when she rolled her eyes at him. He had to much fun for someone who was apparently bored. Sam came out then and looked from Lafayette to Sookie, then at Dante. Dante smirked as Sam seemed to catch his scent and narrowed his eyes.

"Whos this?" he asked.

Sookie opened her mouth to respond but Dante beat her to it, "Its common courtesy to state ones name, before asking that of another." he stated, shifting so he was sitting upright like a normal person over the age of seven would.

"Sam Merlotte." Sam put for, grudgingly.

"Dante." He replied, extending a hand. Sam shook it then jerked back suddenly, Dante smirked watching Sam's fingers twitch with the assaulting wave of electric energy Dante's touch had sent through him.

A group of people walked in then, and Lafayette headed back to the kitchen, Sookie went to seat them and take orders. Sam eyed Dante, "What the hell are you?" he demanded.

"A wytch." Dante stated.

"Why are you here?"

"Babysitting blondie over there." he stated, loud enough for her to hear him and shoot him a dirty look, he smiled back. Sam gave up on getting any useful information out of Dante, and went behind the bar as more people showed.

* * *

"Eric, yes?"

"What are you doing here?" the blond vampire demanded, eyeing the small streaky raven haired woman before him.

"I propose an alliance." She said, she was standing very close to him.

"I propose you're insane." Eric responded, stoic. Lev chuckled, she loved a challenge. It made the victory all the more sweeter. She explained her proposition, running a hand down his chest; her wytch's touch sending wave and wave of stimulation through him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Tara shouted, upon walking in to the Stackhouse residence at which she stayed to find Dante, on the couch.

"We meet again." Dante stated.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Making sure werewolves don't come a rip you apparent. Sookie was concerned for your safety." He responded, flipping channels on the tv.

"And she sent _you_?" Tara questioned. Dante wasn't small but he certainly didn't seem as though he could take one werewolves.

"I can easily take on multiple werewolves. Whether I look the part or not." he stated.

"Did you just read my mind?" She demanded.

"Opps sorry bad habit, tuning out now." he said, a crooked grin. Tara opened her mouth to say something but a knock at the door cut her off. "Gonna get that?" he asked.

Tara gave him a look and walked off to the door. It too Dante a minute to sense the wrongness going on, and half a second to be a the door beside Tara, breaking the hypnosis the vampire from the night before had on her. She backed away from to door, glaring.

"Get outa here!" she snapped at the vampire. The vampire was focused on Dante now though.

"Bad move Wytch." He growled.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." he scoffed, then closed to door in the vampires face and went about his business. Knowing that vampire had nothing on Godric and Godric would be with Sookie when they got back.

"Why did you help me?" Demanded Tara. Dante get to fight to keep a straight face, she was so cute with her serious bizzenz attitude.

"Besides you being exceedingly cute? Well frankly most vampires are creepy, and you're a friend of dear waitress girl." he responded, returning to his seat in the living room.

"I'm not cute." Tara stated, crossing her arms. Dante rose an eyebrow at her, she had so much attitude it was almost to much attitude. He liked it.

* * *

**So, this would have been done and up way sooner like say... Saturday but I've bee distracted by a few things. Such as by a book called Swoon, ever read it? As well as being excited for the sequels to Fallen and Hush, Hush. I can't wait. Also, don't judge me, but has anyone watched Vampire Diaries? Good stuff, not as good as True Blood but good enough. So yeah all these this have been fueling my ADD, sorries. BUT! Not to sound needy or annoying or anything, reviews seriously motivate me the write my ass off. I check my email multiple times a day and I get so excited when I see the little review notifications in my inbox. I am of simple pleasures. So yeah even if you just write 'Great chapter' I freaking love to read reviews. I'd do it all day if I could, seriously. (Okay not really but shh)**

**-Ancellll  
**


	16. All this cling and clatter

**M'kay, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about how late this is! I had like mass writers block and then when I finally figured out what was going to happen this chapter, I got an English story thing that I have to come up with a write thrown at me.**

* * *

Lev was an evil manipulative bitch. She did anything and everything she had to get exactly what she wanted. This is why Eric found himself with her, kissing her, hands on her, soaking in whatever it was her skin was letting off, wanting her. She pulled away from him, "Dawn will be setting in soon. You should be going to your hiding place. " she said, removing herself from him.

He forced thoughts of wanting her from his mind, he could not betray Godric like this. He stood straight, "As should you." he said, putting on his I dislike you face, which is pretty similar to all his other faces.

She smirked, "Alright. See you around Eric." she said, promisingly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You have two vampires living in your basement, and hes a _wytch._ Bill broke up with you over the phone, and now you want to find him?" Tara said, looking from Godric to Spencer to Dante to Sookie.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sookie said, she was seated on the couch with Godric between she and Spencer, Dante was in one arm chair, Tara in the other.

"How are you going to find him?" Spencer asked, forcing down a sip of Tru Blood.

Sookie was silent for a moment, then turned and looked to Godric for help. Godric looked back at her, realizing he didn't want her to find Bill, and that it bothered him that she still wanted to find him. He could think of many ways to find Bill, but he couldn't bring himself to voice them.

"Sook why are you gonna chase after that asshole?" Tara demanded.

"Because I don't believe him. Once he says he doesn't love me, to my face, then I'll believe him." she stated.

"That's stupid." Dante said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Dante." She snapped at him.

Dante smirked and made a cat clawing motion at her, "Reow." he said.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" she snapped.

"It messes with my chakra, so not really." he responded, smirk still intact. Sookie rolled her eyes, exasperated with him.

"He's got a point though Sook. He don't wanna be with you, move on. A few days ago I would have said get with Spencer, but I'm thinkin' you should hold off on that." Tara said, giving Spencer a wiry look. Spencer didn't blame her, he didn't really trust himself either.

"No, Tara. That's not how it works for me. You know me." Tara sighed, shaking her head.

Sookie ignored her and instead turned to Godric, "Do you know anyway we can find Bill, Godric?" she asked, desperateness evident in her eyes, still somehow he couldn't find I in him to answer her truthfully.

"I do not." he said, he noticed Dante's eyebrow arch slightly, but he said nothing. Godric found his willingness to lie to her about something so important to her strange but sent it to the back of his mind as he heard the paw fall of Weres. He looked to Dante, who nodded hearing it as well.

"Spencer, stay here with them. Keep them in your sight and be prepared to kill." Godric told the baby vampire. Dante's shield had worn off by now, making it very possible for a were to slip by into the house.

"Whats going on?" Sookie and Tara demanded at the same time.

"Werewolves." Dante said, following Godric out of the room. The two exited the house just as the Weres became visible, one of the shifted to human, and stepped forward.

"Give us the girl blood suckers." he growled.

"Bite me, ass sniffers." Dante said, successful ling getting the raise out of them he was aiming for. The leader shifted back the pack sprang.

Dante and Godric fought hard, successfully keeping out Weres. The two were so absorbed in their fight, they didn't notice the blur of motion that moved through the fight and into the house.

Spencer whipped around fangs extended viciously as he sensed someone enter the house. He saw a man standing there and was about to attack when Sookie spoke up. "Bill!" she cried, and ran toward him. With one look in his eyes, Spencer stopped her before he could even register the action of lifting his arm and pulling her to a stop.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" she snapped, trying to jerk away from him.

"Sook, look at his eyes." Tara said, her voice quivering slightly.

Sookie looked at Bill's eyes to see the dark look in them, the one he turn on enemies, "Bill… whats wrong with you? Its me Sookie, your girlfriend." she said, trying to reach him as if he were possessed.

"I am perfectly aware of who you are." he responded.

"Whats happened to you Bill?" she questioned. In a blur of motion he was suddenly right before she and Spencer. Spencer's fangs slid out and he was baring them threateningly before he could register what he was doing.

Billed swatted him aside and through a wall with out blinking an eye taking another step toward Sookie. "Spencer!" She went to go to him but Bill stopped her with a hard steely grip.

"Get your hands off her you piece of shit!" Tara yelled, and took a few steps towards them.

"Tara! Tara, no." Sookie waved her free arm to stop her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, looking into his eyes to see a storm of confliction.

Bill had fallen for Lorena once more, against everything he wanted. He loved her still. Even though he was in love with Lorena, he didn't want to hurt Sookie. Lorena did though, she wanted him to bring her to Rustle to prove that he loved her more. He would have to force himself to do what he didn't want to, for her.

"We are through Sookie. I am in love with Lorena, and I am going to bring you to my new Sheriff." he said, calmly.

Sookie stared at him in disbelief for a moment, "Oh no you're not." she said, and tried to jerk her arm away. He held firm.

"Let go of her!" Tara shouted, and lunged. Bill watched her then swatted her away easily, she hit her head on the wall and fell dazed. Before she hit the ground though, she found herself caught by Dante.

Bill looked at him for a moment before deciding to flee, he dragged Sookie after him toward the door. "Stop him! She's gonna end up killed!" Tara cried weakly to Dante. He was about to move but stopped when Spencer moved first.

Spencer in the fury of the moment, wanting to protect Sookie grabbed the nearest thing could, which happened to be a piece of wood from the walls foundation, and slammed it through Bill's back. Into his heart, Bill exploded into the disgusting gore that a staked vampire left behind. "Oh my god!" Sookie said, staring at it. Spencer looked sick as he stumbled back staring as his blood covered hands in horror.

* * *

**Its kinda short but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'm working on the next chapter _right now_.  
**

**-Ancell  
**


	17. Oh what tangled webs we weave

**Hi guys! Heeeres a new chappie for ya'! (Finally) Hope you don't hate me for making you wait! And I hope you love it. I worked hard on it.**

* * *

Sookie couldn't breath. She couldn't believe Bill was dead. Spencer was shaking., unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he'd just killed someone. He looked at himself, the blood that covered him, the carnage remnants of Bill on the floor. He could handle it, he before he knew what was happening he'd fallen to he knees screaming blood murder.

Godric was there in less than a heart beat, he stood over Spencer taking in the scene before him. His blue grey eyes flickered from Tara to Dante to Sookie. Searching for hints as to what happened. He didn't know whether to tend to Spencer, or go to Sookie, who looked just as stricken as Spencer, first.

"What happened?" He spoke to the general room and he kneeled beside Spencer and pulled his blood covered hands from his face.

"Bill- Bill- he came and he tried to take Sookie." Tara choked out, starting to lose consciousness, still in Dante's arms, from hitting her head now that her adrenalin was settling down.

"He said he was going to bring her to his new sheriff. He tried to drag her away, Spencer acted on impulse to save her and ended up killing him." Dante clarified.

Godric turned his attention back to Spencer, and tilted his head making him look him in the eyes. Spencers hands shook in Godric's. "Godric I- I- I k- killed him. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Spencer squeezed his eyes shut as tears of blood began to slide down his already blood covered face.

"You did it to save Mrs. Stackhouse." Godric said, trying to slip out of his assertive nature to a more comforting roll.

"I _kill_ him Godric." Spencer whimpered.

"He was already dead." Godric said, his voice slipping into a gentle tone.

Sookie crouched beside Godric, tears streaming down her face, "You saved me Spencer… thank you." She managed to say before she began sobbing uncontrollable and buried her face in Godric's shoulder. Spencer continues the whisper I'm sorry as his tears stopped coming, and he leaning into Godric's chest, seeking comfort and escape from the world for a while.

Godric let them both lean into him, draping an arm over each of them. He looked to Dante, "She is alright?" he nodded to Tara.

Dante nodded," Just a concussion. I'll wake her in a bit." he said, shifting to a more comfortable position with sleeping Tara. Godric nodded, and turned back to his own charges at the moment. Once they'd gained their bearings he'd call Eric and together they'd protect Spencer, hiding any evidence of Bill's death.

Around an hour later, Sookie fell asleep. Eric Had shown up sometime before that of his own accord saying he'd felt Sookie's extreme distress. Godric lifter her onto the couch as she slept, and guided shaken Spencer to a shower so he could clean himself up. Dante had woken Tara and was supervising as she stumbled about the kitchen preparing something to eat.

Now Godric stood side by side with Eric, the task of disposing of Bill before them. "You probably know of a place to hide this until we can burn it tomorrow. Take what you can and I'll clean the fine lines." Godric proposed.

"Sounds good." Eric said, they grabbed a garbage bag and set to work.

"Dante said that Bill said he was 'taking Sookie to his _new _sheriff' I didn't know he'd left your rule." Godric said.

"Nor did I." Eric responded. Their arm brushed as the pawed carnage into a garbage bag and Godric caught the strong sent of Lev from Eric. He turn sharply to his child, "What did she do to you?" he demanded.

Eric glanced at Godric for a second, then went to tie off the bag, "What are you talking about?" he said, knotting it.

"You reek of Lev Eric, what were you doing with her?" Godric asked, the ends of his words meant to slice. Though Eric had received the sharpness of Godric's words many times before, it never failed to slice straight through him.

"She was trying to convince me to help her get Spencer. But I shook her off." he said.

Godric stared at him worriedly for a moment, "I should take Spencer's clothes." he said. Godric nodded and zipped of to retrieve them. Coming back he dropped them into a second bag and dropped his own shirt into it as well.

"I'll take this one after we finish cleaning." Eric dropped the bloodied clothes bag on the floor, then flashed off this the remains of Bill.

"Here," Godric turned to find Tara holding a bucket and some rags, "I'll help."

"As nice as that is, Godric's got this, and you need to rest." Dante came up behind her and removed the bucket and rags from her hands.

"I can take care of myself." Tara snapped.

"Concussion means you don't get much sleep, save your energy." Dante said, strering her toward the stairs. He handed the bucket off to Godric as he passed him, "I'd help but, someone has to make sure spunky here doesn't fall asleep and die."

"Excuses, excuses." Godric rolled his eyes mockingly at Dante.

"You'll get it done faster with out me anyways." Dante grinned, then followed Tara up the stairs.

Godric sighed, placed to bucket down and proceeded to speed clean. Removing blood from every coneer and crack blood as seeped into. Spencer came in as he was doing this as did Eric. Godric threw the blood stained rags into the back and pour the disgusting water down the drain of the kitchen sink, then grabbed bleach.

Eric took it from his hand and Spencer grabbed a rag, "You go get cleaned up and we'll finish this up." Eric said, Spencer nodded.

"Alright." Godric said, then walked out into the living room where Sookie was waking.

"Godric?" she rubbed her eyes spotting him.

"Come on, you're covered in blood." he took her hand and guided her to stand, then to the stairs and the bathroom.

"We have to burn your clothes. I'll take them when you're in the shower." he told her, turning the water on for her.

"Alright." she said, he was about the leave when Sookie grabbed his wrist and whirled him around, shoving him against the door, effectively closing it and kissed him in a mindless feverish fashion. She didn't realize what she was doing until she was kissing him, and his was just as take aback but he soon found himself kissing her back just as fiercely, barely holding his fangs back.

Sookie wrapped her hands round his neck and ran one through his hair, which was a bit longer than he usually kept it these days. He slipped his arms around to the small over her back, pulling her a bit closer. Sookie eagerly pressed tight against him, dieing for him. Eventually though she had to break off, because she had to breath.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Sookie said, as she took in air to her shriveling lungs.

"You have no idea how long I didn't realized I wanted you to do that." Godric responded. His eyes followed her hand as she smudged at the side of his face.

"I got blood on your face." she said.

"Its fine. I'll get it. Um you should clean up we have to get rid of evidence as soon as possible." he said. Rubbing away the blood on his face with his wrist.

"Alright." She agreed, he turned successfully slipped out this time, and when he heard her enter the shower, silently slipped in retrieved her bloodied clothed and headed back down stairs. His slid the clothes into the bag as Eric and Spencer came in, dropping the rags they'd used in as well. The three of them speculated the area that had been cleaned, scanning in carefully for signs of anything and finding none they turned to one another.

"I'll burn all the stuff tonight and scatter the ashes in a lake somewhere." Eric said about to tie off the bag when Spencer spoke up.

"What about Godric's pants?" he nodded to the bloody jeans Godric wore.

Godric looked down, "I'll go to your house and clean up. Hold on a moment." he said. He was glad to get out of Eric's vision. Eric knew what had happened, and he was most likely seething with rage, rage Godric would rather not face. Coming into Spencer's house, he cleaned up quickly borrow some of Spencer's clothed and zipped back, depositing his jeans into the bag.

Eric to the bag silently and left, Godric tired not wince as he watched him go and turn his attention instead onto Spencer. Spencer was sitting on the couch looking emotionally drained, Godric sat beside him.

"You must have known somewhere at the back of your mind that, because of what you are now, some death was inevitable going to stain your hands." He said, his voice quiet and soft. Godric had never had a child this sensitive to death before, especially the death of a vampire.

Spencer shrugged, "I assumed that if I drank only true blood I'd never end up killing anyone." he said, not meeting Godric's gaze.

"That's not really how it works. Death is dealt by every vampire at some point. Intentional or not." Godric explained.

Spencer sighed, "I'm going to rest." he stood hand disappeared into the basement. Godric let him go then checked over the cleaned area one more time. He went into kitchen to check Eric and Spencer's sink job. It was bloodless and re-dirtied with dishes. Godric sighed, he still had several Werewolves who had not fled that he'd been forced to kill out side to bury. His night was far from over.

Eric carried the bag off ashes with him, "Pam, get the smoke smell out of here." he said, as he left. He moved at vampire speed to the nearest lake, 'borrowed' a boat as scatted the ash of what ever had remained from the Bill incident. He returned the boat to the shore, and as he turned to leave, he found himself in a lip lock with Lev once more. He quickly gained his senses and pulled away.

* * *

"Come now Eric. I won't betray you as your maker has. I won't replaced you either." she said, running a hand down his chest.

"Godric has not betrayed or replaced me." he snapped. He'd been trying not to feel betrayed bay Godric all night. After all he could feel it, Sookie kissed him.

"He knows your feelings yet he still reaches for her. With Spencer in the picture, he'll soon forget about you. Do you not see this Eric? Now if you help me, at least you won't have to compete for Godric's affections, whether you want them or not that is." he said.

"No. Now leave me. Better yet, I will leave." and in a blurred motion, Eric followed through. Disappearing into the night.

* * *

**So love it? Hate it? Answer and questions? Have any questions? Requests? Lemme know! I write to please!**

**-Ancell  
**


	18. Held captive I'm a prisoner

**Hey guys, new chapter! I'm thinking this is one of the last ones for this stories. I hope it does seem to rushed I want to get it done this week, expect like one or two more chapters then it'll be done. I am looking for ideas or requests for new stories, preferable shorter ones, and they don't have to be True Blood either. I'd actually love to write a story for something else, but I'll do something True Blood if you ask me to because I love you guys for putting up with my inconsistentness.**

* * *

It occurred to Eric as he reentered Fangtasia that Lev might use the information of Bill's death against him. It occurred to him that she may not know what exactly what he'd been doing when he found Lev waiting for him at Fangtasia.

"I thought I'd made my answer clear." He said, stopping a good distance away from her. She smiled her evil little smile.

"Nothing that concerns you." he said.

"Still a bit shaky to me, but that's not why I'm here. What were you doing out on the lake?" she asked. So she didn't know, this meant had to be careful not to even hint at anything she could possible use against him.

"You should leave now." Eric didn't get a chance to respond as Godric appeared across the table from Lev, seated comfortably.

"Hello, Godric. Long time no see?" she said, a small smile on her lips.

"Not long enough, Lev." Godric responded, sitting in a relaxed but upright position.

"Charming as away, Godric." she said.

"You should really leave." Godric pressed on.

"Alright, alright. But what was Eric doing at the lake tonight? Just curious." she said, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

Godric arched an eyebrow, "Eric was at a lake?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

Lev smiled, "I see you have something to talk about then."

"Indeed we do." Godric said, shooting Eric a look. She smiled and with that left. The two waited until they could no longer smell here or feel her magic to drop the act.

"Do the evidence is gone then." Godric asked.

"Yes." Godric seemed to visibly relax. "Killing bothers him… I am not sure he is cut out for a life like this."

"No one is cut out for any life, they are shaved and bent to fit it through the years." Godric sighed, looking up at Eric. He could feel it, Eric was pissed at him. "You are upset wit me." he stated.

"No I-"

"I wasn't asking." Godric cut him off.

"Godric, I do not want to talk about this."

"Your are angry at me."

"Yes."

"It is because of Miss. Stackhouse."

Eric didn't say anything, but his silence was a yes to Godric who sighed. "These thing can not come between us, not with Lev breathing down our necks."

"Godric there is no changing this."

"I will stay away from her if it will help us."

"We leave her unattended to and something is going to happen to her. There something strange about Sookie Stackhouse, she can hear peoples thoughts. Now other vampires know and they want to know what the fuck she is."

"I don't care about her as much as I care about you and Spencer. No matter what when it comes down to it, I will always choose the two of you over her." Godric responded.

* * *

It was a week later and Lev hadn't shown up. Neither did any werewolves or vampires, and it all had opposite the expected effect on Godric. It made him expect something much worse with each day. He was on edge waiting for something to happen.

"You know, I heard of this one vampire that got so tense he exploded." Dante said, as he passed through the room Godric was in.

Godric arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing on the topic, "Has she gotten over her concussion?" he asked instead.

"Nearly, I'm going to check on that now actually." Dante responded, and with that descended the stairs. Godric shook his head, he could practically feel the growing affection between the two of them, and he hoped for their sake, Lev didn't catch on to it.

Tara tried hard not to blink or look away as Dante stared intently into her eyes with his gold flecked ones. He didn't blink, or even appear to need to, as he pulps dilated until there was a barely a thin ring of color around them, then rapidly began to shrink, into tiny black specks. It was pretty creepy. Finally he blinked a few times and his eyes returned to normal, and his face which was strangely stoic regained its natural Dante-ality.

"Well, from what I can tell you're now concussion free." he said.

"About fuckin' time." Tara said, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged his mouth to hers. She kissed him more fiercely then she had the other times she'd kissed him in the passed week, but she had more in mind than just kissing this time.

* * *

"Oh hey Spence, come for Sook?" Sam greeted Spencer as he walked into the bar.

Spencer smiled his friendly smile, "Yeah."

"She said she was tired left early today, figured she'd have let you know." Sam told him. Spencer swallowed and tried not to show panic, Sam didn't need to know the kind of danger she could be in.

"Alright, thanks. I've got to run, I've got some thins I've got to do tonight. Bye Sam." he said,

"See you later Spence." Sam called. Spencer then quickly exited the bar and found Godric who was waiting for him in the shadows of the forest.

"Shes gone Godric. Sam said she left this afternoon." Spencer said, worry leaking into his voice.

Godric paused for a moment, thinking. "We go see Eric then. Come." And with the two of them blurred off as fast as they could.

* * *

"_Gone?_" Eric repeated Godric's word as he finished speaking.

"Yes, unfortunately." Godric nodded.

"Whos gone?" The three vampires whipped around to face Lev, who had a rather evil gleam in her eyes.

"Where is she Lev." Godric demanded.

Lev wasted no time pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about, and opened the door she was standing in the rest of the way to reveal Sookie, and Tara both looking soulless by her side, with Dante.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. You can never trust a wytch, Godric." Eric said, glaring at the streaky haired male wytch.

"He is doing as she says because she is threatening Tara." Godric said, stony blue grey eyes holding a frost glare on Lev.

"This can all easily be fixed, Spencer, just come with me." Lev said.

Spencer flashed Godric a scared look, Godric shook his head, "Dante, be a dear and bring him to me." Lev said, she was holding a shiny silver knife, poised to cut into Tara's jugular. Dante gave Godric a helpless look.

"Care to gamble Lev?" Eric said suddenly.

"Gamble? Northman?" she said, interested.

"Lets see who moves faster me, or your knife hand." he said, Dante appeared alarmed as did Spencer.

Lev smirked, "You're willing to risk this girls life over a-" she was cut off as Godric was suddenly in front of her jerking her away from Tara and Sookie. Suddenly Sookie and Tara began screaming and clutching their head, falling to their knees.

Blood dripped from their noses and mouths.

"Tara!"

"Sookie!"

* * *

**So yeah like I said, almost done and I want to finish it before Thanks Giving. So yeah lemme know how you like it, and start sending ideas or requests my way!**

**-Ancell  
**


	19. Tare through the cavity of my chest

**Hi guys! Here the next chapter, hope you like it. Sorry its so short by the way, I just really wanted to get something up.  
**

* * *

"What are you doing to them?" Godric growled, gripping her wrist tight.

"Let of me, Godric." she said, dead serious and completely calm.

"What are you doing, Lev?" Godric's steely voice as enough to make blood temperatures drop a few degrees.

"Let go of me, Godric." she said, not nearly as threateningly as Godric, but the intensifying screams from Sookie and Tara backed her lack of fearsomeness.

Grudgingly Godric released her arm, knowing throwing her through a wall probably wouldn't end well for Sookie and Tara. She smiled and Godric decided he'd rather hot cinnamon in his eyes than watch her smile.

"You're so smart Godric, I've always loved that about you… I hope Spencers the same." her eyes flicked onto Spencer.

Spencer tensed, unnerved. Dante caught Godric's gaze and locked eyes with him, sending a silent message, Godric blinked in understanding. He watched as Dante focused on Lev, "Dante what do you think you doing?" she demanded. Dante narrowed his eyes and Lev winced, as Dante channeled all his millions of thoughts into her head loudly, effectively breaking her concentration.

"Godric, blood, women." Dante managed to whisper, restraining Lev took all of him.

In a flash he was at their sides. Wrists ripped open, feeding his healing blood to the both of them, "Enough!" Lev screamed, and with a flare of power, Dante dropped to the ground out cold. But not with out one last flash of power. Which descended over Tara Godric and Sookie. Godric withdrew his now healed wrists stood and faced Lev.

Lev was raging, her refined perfect features edged and distorted with her anger, "Don't fight me Godric, I will kill them I will kill the girls, I will kill Dante and I will kill Eric." she said, her voice seething with a rage bubbling just under the surface.

"Try it." Godric said, he knew he was gambling, but he had no choice. He couldn't let Lev have his child.

Lev eyes narrowed on Tara and Sookie, Godric steeled himself, preparing for blood freeze screams of pain, but nothing happened. Lev focused harder, still nothing. Her focus turned to a glare, but she knew she couldn't kill Dante, he had to many defenses on him. It would take hours to peel them all back, her skill was in the physical being, Dante's was in psychic abilities. He'd sent out a psychic shield over the three of them, so she couldn't even harm Godric.

She could get Eric though. Godric seemed to realize her thoughts just as she thought them, "Eric, le-" it was too late, Lev had whipped around to face him, and he'd already collapsed to his knees, the feeling of something crushing his brain erupting through his skull.

Godric was about to make a move at her, but Spencer was in motion before Eric had even dropped to his knees. That's when Godric noticed the steak in Lev's hand, she'd expected to cause Godric to attack her, and steak him. He could do nothing but watch in horror as Lev drove a steak through Spencer, and feel a deep sadness enclose on him.

"Spencer…" he was at the child vampires side.

"I saw it. I couldn't let you…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he lost physical form and collapsed into a pile of carnage.

Godric felt his throat close in on its self. Sadness dulled everything except the sharp pain in his chest. He felt a blind furious anger tug at his level headed sanity. He felt a hunger for vengeance, images of the many ways he could avenge Spencer's death flashed through his head. All he had to do was sign over his conscience to the insanity chewing on his leg.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! That made me sad to write, but what had to be done had to be done. Next chapters most likely the last, and I'm getting a lot of write more Godric stories, would you rather a Godric romance with a various other character or like a nonromance or what? Cuz I have two ideas in mind but as you've noticed I can barely manage one story. Never mind two, so what to you wanna see first? Romantic (probably shorter) Godric tales? Or random... epicness?**

**-Ancell  
**


	20. We're broken but getting better

**Okay, this is the lastlyest chapter. I would have had it up sooner but I've been on a writing streak with the story/wanttobebook that I've been writing so I've been neglecting you guys. Sorries!**

_

* * *

No _Godric thought, if he was going to avenge Spencer, he had to keep with in his mind. Lev could easily kill him if he let her out smart him. "Well…" Eric stopped clutching his head after a moment, "looks like I'm done here." she said.

"Rot in hell you bitch!" Sookie spat, glaring at Lev.

"Won't we all?" Lev laughed. Sookie glared at her. Just beyond Sookie Tara was examining Dante, trying to tell if he was breathing.

Eric made a move for Lev and Godric flashed to stop him, "Do not." he ordered firmly, unwilling to believe that Lev had only one stake on her. "Godric…" "I will kill her… when the time comes."

"Oh will you now, Godric?" Lev turned back to face him in the door way. Godric was a legitimate threat to her, and she'd rather get him out of the way now, rather than wait for him to strike her.

"I will." he said, his voice its usual stony impossible to read tone.

Lev smirked, "Care to fulfill that promise now?" Lev smirked, so beautiful she was bordering being ugly again.

"No, not really." he said, his voice and tone as if he were having a normal conversation with someone he didn't want dead.

"Too bad." she said, and drew a stake,

"Lev, shall I remind you I am much older, much faster, and much stronger than Spencer. I addition you magic can't touch me." Godric said.

"I supposed I'll just have to chance it." she shrugged. She had something up he sleeve, Godric knew it. He glanced at Dante, willing him to wake. He'd know what Lev was up too.

"Godric, don't," Sookie's hand fell on his shoulder, "please don't, its not worth it. Spencer died for you, don't make his death for nothing. That bitch doesn't deserve it." she said.

Godric felt a stab in his chest, he was feeling what Eric was feeling, as he watch Sookie be in love with someone else yet again. He waited for the anger, but it didn't come, "Listen to her Godric." he said.

"No Godric, make me pay. I killed Spencer, I've cause you all so much suffering. I deserve to die." Lev's tantalizing voice danced in the air, making her argument appealing.

Godric hesitated, "You're right, Lev. You do deserve to die, I should kill you." Godric agreed, he felt Sookie's hand tighten on his shoulder. Lev grinned wickedly.

"Anticipation kills you, so you will wait." Godric said, Lev's smirk fell.

"Aren't vampires just little bitches?" Dante's voice rasped, as laid head in Tara's lap regaining consciousness slowly. Lev took a step back, she couldn't take Godric Eric and Dante at once.

"Run along now." Eric said, coming to stand at Godric's side.

Lev glared at them, full of hate as she backed away. She hated losing and that's just what had happened. Now she had no choice but to runaway from two vampires and a lesser wytch.

Dante slowly began to stand, ending her dignity she turned tail and rushed away. When they could no longer hear her foot steps, the tension in the room released and those he breathed let out a relieved sigh, they were safe for the moment.

Sookie wrapped her arms around Godric's neck from behind, "Thank God, I thought you were going to do something stupid and get killed."

Godric turned in her arms, and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, "I haven't done anything stupid sense I created Eric." he shot his child a sly look. Eric couldn't help but smirk, which caused Godric to smirk back. It seemed like forever sense there was zero tension between them.

Sookie chuckled, "That doesn't mean you'll never do something stupid again." She said, bringing her face closer to his.

"You are most likely right." "Get a room, y'alls is makin' me sick." Dante said, with a horribly executed southern accent.

"Dante, stick to being Hispanic." Pam said, walking in, in her usual pink dressing, she looked around. "What'd I miss?"

Eric sighed, "C'mon Pam." he linked an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room.

Dante crossed his arms, "Why is she so offensive?"

"She don't like you." "Aww…" Dante slouched his shoulders in false disappointment. "But I do." Tara said, dragging his mouth to hers by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I am now a hypocrite… c'mon." He said, after kissing her for a moment, then dragged her out of the room.

"So… what happens now?" Sookie said, once they were gone.

"What do you mean?" Godric asked.

"Where are we going from here?" Sookie asked,

"I can't say… theres only one way to find out though." he responded, looking into her eyes as he spoke.

Sookie couldn't help but smile, to think that someone like Godric was going to stick around with her was unbelievable, but it was true. For now, he was all hers and she wasn't about to let him go easily. She could yet say she was in love with him, and she still missed Bill, but she was willing to bet with a little time she'd be twice as in love with Godric as she was with Bill. He was amazing.

"Supposed you're right." she said, still smiling at him.

He smiled a small almost shy smile back at her, then caught her lips with his. Sookie eagerly kissed him back. For a moment, everything was forgotten. The pain of loosing Spencer momentarily stopped pulsating through Godric, and Sookie's sadness at all her loses slowed to nothing, as they both went numb in each others arms. Knowing very well that the pain would return once this new high faded.

* * *

**M'kay, was that horribly lame? Yes. And I extremely sorry for a sucky ending? Indeed. I've been having a terrible lack of inspiration for this story. All terribleness aside, I hope you guys loved this story! I love all of you guys thank you soooooooo much for reading reviewing and favorite-ing. You guys are the only reason this story was finished. I'll try to get a new story out there, not sure what it will be or anything about it, sorry for the lack of detail but you'll see it when its out there, one way or another. Until then Bye lovelies!**

-Ancell (Whom loves you!)


	21. Cuz I'm back in black

So uh hey guys! Ancell here, its been awhile hasn't it, my fellow True Blood fan! This will be just a quick message.

So I recently when through and reread this story, and guess what? I have a craving to write a new True Blood fic!Know what that mean? A possible sequel to this, if you guys are interest. Or if you have a request for some other kind f fic, let me know! So yeah heres how this works, send me a review or a Pm letting me know if you guys that followed this story are still interested in it. If I get at least uh lets say 10 feedbacks saying yes, well then you guys will be seeing a sequel! If I get a lot of feedback requesting something else then that is what you guys will get. If i get a lot for both then I'll have to try and give you both I 'spose. So.. yeah! Hopefully I'll see you soon!

-Ancell (who still loves you all!)


End file.
